The Driving Lessons
by SannaE
Summary: Learning how to drive a car and learning how to love sound irrelevant to each other. However, in Juvia Lockser's case these two were merged into mutual lessons under the orientation of her instructor, Gray Fullbuster. [Modern AU] [Gruvia].
1. The first encounter

**AN: Hello everyone! Soooo, this is my first attempt into the fanfiction world and what else could it be rather than my lovely Gruvia! English is not my first language so I'm really sorry in advance for any misspellings. Any comment is welcome, just take it easy with me, ok? Just kidding :D. Enough said, here we go!**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"You WHAT?" Lucy almost yelled not actually believing what she had just heard from her bluenette friend. That drew the attention of the nearby tables at the small café they were currently being seated after work.

"Lucy, can you calm down? It's not that big of a deal," said bluenette replied nonchalantly while taking a sip from her icy cold lemon tea.

"It's not a… excuse me? Earth to Juvia!" Lucy almost couldn't believe it, shock evident on her face. "You," she emphasized the word by pointing her index finger to the bluenette, "getting a driving license is not a big deal? May I remind you what happened the last time you tried the sport?"

That seemed to get her attention as her eyes focused on the stone wall behind Lucy recalling the outcomes of her first -and last- attempt to ever position herself on the driver's seat.

* * *

 **Flashback**

If Gajeel Redfox had to choose the most terrifying moment of his life and the worst decision he ever took then both answers would converge into the same person, his childhood friend Juvia Lockser and the driving lessons he was currently giving her, or to be more specific trying to give her. When she announced that he wanted him to put her up to driving he incredulously asked her if she was a hundred percent sure of that. Seriously the woman couldn't walk up straight without tripping up, let alone drive. Eventually, after a lot of nagging, he gave in.

After he demonstrated the basic stuff and made sure to tell her at least hundred times to start up slow and under no circumstance speed up more than 20 km/h, his life threatening experience started. He had shown many people how to drive a car successfully, even his girlfriend Levy Macgarden had a hold on it, but this particular one seemed like she hadn't understood a single thing of what he had told her, despite her reassurance. The light-hearted, kind, cheerful, smart but extremely clumsy and stubborn friend of his might have plenty talents but when it comes to any metallic moving-on-four-wheels-or-two-wheels -or moving in general- object, she could be a complete disaster, a public danger.

Yeap, that's the conclusion he reached after she had bumped into every dumpster imaginable, almost run some stray and individuals - who were unaware of the danger coming their way- down, violated the red traffic light by accelerating like the devil himself was after her only to brake abruptly when the mood stroked her every now and then - making him want to empty all the contents of his stomach - only to speed up again before he could do anything. And don't get him started about the turns, oh no! It was one hell of a death race and the only thing he was capable of doing at the time, except holding the handle and praying -yes praying!- to come out alive, was yelling at her. If he had known better he would have kept his damn mouth shut, because that seemed to scare the living daylights out of the blue blob who in result made the one mistake after another.

When the blessed moment that she managed to stop the car finally came, he almost jumped out of the window, face redder than his eyes, the piercings all over it ready to come unstuck and his palm flat on his heart trying to catch his breath. With a better inspection on the car, he thanked the gods that he was the best mechanical throughout Magnolia and he could repair the scratches, dents and any other damages the indescribable excuse of the wannabe driver had inflicted to the poor object. And that was the moment that he decided that Juvia Lockser was to never ever catch a steering wheel on her hands ever again or he would personally sue her.

* * *

 **Back to the present**

Harking back from her thoughts she cleared her throat and answered back perfectly poised "Well that was an accident and absolutely not Juvia's fault, not even a bit. In fact, it was all Gajeel's fault for not being a good instructor. He kept yelling at Juvia, and Juvia got stressed!" the girl reasoned out. "Also, there are not many options on what to do with the car she received all of a sudden," she said sighing. It was true that Juvia's uncle decided to buy a blue Toyota Yaris to his favorite 22-year-old niece as a present for her graduation, much to hers and everyone else's surprise –Gajeel actually asked the old man if he went nuts. "Selling it is not considered as an option because Juvia doesn't want to aggrieve Uncle Tony. So Juvia has to get a driving license, plus she will save time getting to work not having to wait for the bus every day. So Juvia will not be discouraged by a simple failure, she is sure that everything will turn out just fine!" the bluenette exclaimed cheerfully.

Lucy just smiled and shook her head to her friend's optimism. After all, once Juvia set her mind on something there was nothing in the world that could stop her. "So, have you checked on any driving schools yet?"

"Of course Juvia did, she enrolled yesterday, to be honest, and now she is studying the Highway Code, her exam is in four weeks from now. Once Juvia passes the test, she will be ready to start the driving lessons. And Juvia has already memorized the majority of them, it will be a piece of cake!" she said, confidence evident in her blue orbs. But her certitude was soon replaced by a feeling of dread. "Just, please, don't tell Gajeel yet," she said with widened eyes as sweat started forming on her forehead remembering her encounter with her best friend.

"Wow, you enrolled already? You really are serious about it, aren't you? And don't worry, I'm not breathing a word," the blonde girl responded to her laughing after seeing her expression. After all, she knew Gajeel would be more than eager to give his friend a piece of his mind about her loony arrangements.

* * *

 **Four weeks later**

'Magic Drive' earned its place among the best driving schools in Magnolia over the years due to its great success rate under the leadership of Macao Conbolt. By virtue of his collaboration with Gajeel, Juvia was familiar with the man and couldn't think of a better option than to enroll in his school, especially when he promised to keep quiet about her little secret from Gajeel for the time being.

Passing through the front parking lot which was humming with incoming and outgoing training cars, Juvia entered into the driving school with a wide smile on her face greeting everybody there. She had successfully passed the test answering all the questions correctly and the moment she was dismissed she headed towards the school to handle her results. She knocked on Macao's office door and she stepped in when she heard the man's voice calling from the other side.

"Oh if it isn't Juvia! Tell me the good news," the blue haired middle-aged man asked gaily.

"Juvia got 30/30 Macao-san, she passed!" she happily exclaimed bouncing like a little kid on Christmas morning. "She can get in practice now, right?".

"Congratulations Juvia! I never doubted that you'd make it. The lessons start tomorrow at 18:00 pm, is that alright with you?" he asked turning his gaze at his laptop in order to fix her schedule.

"No problem from Juvia." After a brief conversation, she bid her goodbyes and left. Starting from tomorrow on she will be one step closer to accomplish her goal.

Distrait in her own thoughts she failed to notice the presence of a certain raven haired guy a few feet away from her standing by the water cooler, staring intently at her receding figure. The moment the door closed his stare was still fixed on her, intrigued by the fetching blue haired woman.

* * *

 **Τ** **he day after**

Juvia hurriedly left the lab after she finished work at 16:00 pm so she could go to her apartment to refresh herself and get ready for her first lesson. _Juvia's first official driving lesson,_ she pondered with a mix of enthusiasm and nervousness. Since it was a hot sunny day, she put on a comfortable, light outfit consisting of her favorite jean shorts, a blue T-shirt that embraced her curves and her favorite white converse. Her long azure hair was tied up in a ponytail leaving some bangs to hug her face. With a final look in the mirror, she eventually grabbed her bag and stepped out of her apartment.

To say that her trip from her apartment to her destination went smoothly would be totally wrongheaded. The bus was terrifically late by twenty whole minutes when it finally showed up Juvia boarded hoping that she won't be badly late, only for it to break down in the middle of the road. Juvia couldn't believe her luck and leaving an exasperated groan she sprinted towards the school. But her haste combined with her natural clumsiness resulted into her stumbling on every bulge there was on the sidewalk, let alone the people she bashed into murmuring small apologies, not daring to look back. By the time she finally reached the entrance she was already fifteen minutes late, sweaty like she was in an arduous marathon and utterly exhausted. _What a great start Juvia, my sincere congratulations, bravo_ , her inner self sarcastically bragged her.

Mastering all the courage she had left, she timidly knocked on Macao's door, apprehension nagging her that her tutor must have formed the worst impression about her inexcusable delay. Because if Juvia Lockser hated one thing was not being duly at the appointed time.

Inhaling deeply she turned the door knob with trembling hands and got in. She immediately spotted Macao sitting behind his office while another man was standing in front of it, arms folded in front of his chest and his back facing her. "Juvia, here you are, we thought that you changed your mind," Macao said jokingly and Juvia wanted to disappear right there and then.

As she was about to speak the raven haired man turned to face her with a smile on his face and for a moment her heart stopped. There stood the most handsome exponent of male Juvia has ever set her eyes on and her mind only focused on him. Thickly raven hair with bangs resting disorderedly on his fine face, dark blue eyes that captivated her, perfectly shaped nose, protruding strong chin and a pair of full lips that wanted nothing more but to savor. _Wait, savor? Get your shit together Juvia you don't even know the guy for god's sake,_ her inner self scolded her. Scanning his body more carefully it looked like it was sculpted to be a Greek statue, not even his clothes could hide the toned muscles that were projecting underneath the fabric of the plain white shirt. It should be considered illegal for someone so breathtaking like him to walk around freely. _Seriously woman, what's wrong with you?_ _Are you in heat or something?_ , inner Juvia questioned her sarcastically.

Lost in her own thoughts she failed to listen to Macao's voice that abruptly brought her back from her bafflement. "-ia? Juvia? Are you alright?" he worriedly asked eyeing her carefully.

"Juvia is sorry Macao-san, you were saying?" She was pretty sure that her face could be compared to a tomato. "Juvia apologizes for her delay but something happened out of the blue on her way here, Juvia is really really sorry," she repeated bowing slightly her head, catching another glimpse of the other man who was now grinning at her and she felt her face getting redder if possible.

"Don't worry Juvia everyone has his bad days, it's understandable, as long as you are ok. Now, let me introduce you two. This is Gray Fullbuster, your instructor. Gray, this is Juvia Lockser, I expect that you will take good care of her," Macao mentioned not having the slightest idea about the misconception his words held.

She blinked once. And once more and then another once until his words were engraved in her mind. Her instructor. He is Juvia's instructor. She is going to spend a good amount of time in a secluded space with him. She could practically hear her heartbeats in her ears and she was so much annoyed by this disturbing feeling that surrounded her all of a sudden making her lose her restraint. She must have lost track of time and space until a raised hand with a metallic bracelet came into her view. Following the hand, with her eyes, she eventually saw who it connected to. Her 'instructor'. She may be tall but he was about a head taller than her, towering her curvaceous figure. Inhaling deeply to calm down a bit, she turned her lips upwards into a small smile and shook his hand. Their little interaction sent chills down her spine.

"Nice to finally get to know you Juvia. I hope we'll get along well." Of course, he would have a deep, sexy voice, nothing else expected. And there you have it. The package was complete.

"Likewise… Gray-sama." She mentally slapped herself for the sudden honorific she addressed him with. He, on the other hand, smirked at her, eyes burning into hers until he positioned his hand on the small of her back, earning a small flinch from the bluenette.

"Shall we then?" He gestured towards the door and she followed his lead.

Her day started with the worst odds and it was getting more bizarre as the time passed. She had crossed paths with handsome men before on several occasions in her daily life –business or not- but she never lost her cool and would politely decline any invitations for a more private conversation when asked. But this particular one, a complete stranger for that matter, managed somehow to induce uneasiness to her and she wouldn't –no, couldn't- dare to put a finger on what that itching feeling was. Blaming it on the heat of the moment she appeased herself that it will fade momentarily.

Unbeknownst to her, said man had already taken the initiative –it wasn't fate that assigned him to be her instructor- and was now ready to take his sweet time to get to know the mysterious woman who had been occupying his mind since the very first moment he laid his eyes on her.

* * *

 **AN: I honestly lost control of the story, it was supposed to be a one-shot thing! Anyway, that is the end of chapter one. A little clarification about the driving license procedure: it is based on Greek legislation and my own current experience –author is getting trained to hit the road, wish her luck :D. I had hit a wall while thinking about the plot when it sparked me so I decided to give it a try. Please, leave a review so that I know your opinions. See ya!**


	2. Fix you

**AN:** **I bumped into 'Runnin' by Adam Lambert at random a few days ago and it just stuck in my head. Kept pressing the replay button until I finished the chapter XD.**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

* * *

The light breeze that hit her face soothed her preoccupied mind a little as they stepped outside the exit. The uneasiness she felt towards the new person in her life was starting to lessen as she expected. After all, it was nothing more than a simple astonishment for his physique. Or that what she was telling to herself at least.

"So Juvia," he started while they were heading towards the front parking lot, "do you have any experience with driving?"

"Ask Gajeel," she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" He wasn't sure whether she talked to him or to herself.

She cleared her throat and answered for him to hear. "Juvia means, she's not that familiar with it, unfortunately. But, hey, she knows the basic stuff, like where the steering wheel and the pedals are." She stopped and pondered for a while only to add hesitantly, "Although she may confuse them a tiny bit."

"Tiny bit? That is to say..?" he asked amused, leaving his mid-sentence wafting.

 _Great, he's making fun of Juvia. Jerk._ Panicking a little she tried to find her composure. "Well, w-what J-Juvia meant is, umm, is," she was stuttering trying to find a good excuse but the point was that she could find none at that point. Why? Because there simply wasn't any. She was that bad. Thankfully, he caught the change in her mood and was quick enough to take away the awkwardness.

"I was just kidding, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything, truly." He gave her a cordial smile and she suddenly felt bad for calling him names. He had zero intention to embarrass her and she felt slightly relieved. "No need to worry about trivial things. After all, that's why you are here, right? And it's my job to make sure that you learn all about it, no matter how many times I'll have to do so," he continued while trying to spot their car. They were at it by the time he finished talking and he was about to say something when she suddenly cut him off.

"Thank you," she said in a low voice, facing her white converse which seemed very interesting at the moment.

"Er, you're welcome, I suppose, but what for?" Seriously, he couldn't recall anything the last ten minutes they've known each other that would make him earn such a response.

Instead of answering, she brought her face up and looked at him. She smiled a little and just shrugged. It's not that she didn't know why she thanked him, the contrary, she had a good reason actually. It just happened to be quiet complicated and time-consuming to explain it to him at that moment. Even if she did, he would pay her no mind, she knew.

Taken aback by her reaction he just chuckled and shook his head. "Ok, whatever floats your boat." He was into pushing it further but if she wasn't in explaining mood, he would just let it be. For now. "Before anything else, the first thing you must do is the outer checks."

She tilted her head to the side and looked at the car. "Outer checks?"

"Yes. I'll start with the easy ones." He moved to the back of the car and motioned her to follow him. "First of all, make sure that the car plate, the windows, the lamps, the windscreen wipers and the mirrors are all clean and inviolate."

A gasp escaped her mouth and she looked very affronted. "Juvia always keeps her belongings neat and in a good condition. What did you have her for? A sloppy? Her car is Juvia's baby and she's all eyes about it. Hm." She folded her arms over her chest and turned her back on him. The sound that reached her eardrums though baffled her. _Is he…?_ She turned around and the scene ascertained her suspicions. There stood Gray, who burst out laughing. At her.

He was just pointing out the basic checks like he's done a million times before and there she was, getting all worked up because she thought that he was questioning her cleaning habits. _She surely is something!_ he thought while catching his breath. "Alright Mrs. Grumpy, my sincere apologies. Again. Shall I move on now?" _Grumpy?_ _You are in so deep shit now Gray._

 _The nerve that man has calling Juvia 'Grumpy'._ She swears she felt a vein popping out on her forehead. All her life Juvia has been a reserved, well-behaved girl and has never been the one to backtalk, let alone to a stranger. But that man seemed to have ticked all the rights boxes for her to behave so out of character. "Grumpy? For your information Mr. Smarty-pants, it's the first time Juvia acts so improperly and you are the reason for it. How is this thing going to work out is way above Juvia's head." She rested her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.

He faked offense and put his palm flat on his chest. "Come on, you are hurting my feelings. Are you not having fun with me?" He saw a small blush on her cheeks and smirked. "By the way, it seems that you had it in you." She frowned a little and he gestured idly towards her. "Your vigor I mean. I had you for a low-key but you don't mince your words, do ya?" Keep _adding fuel to the fire, Fullbuster._ He readied himself for another scolding but it never came.

Recalling her previous stance Juvia now had a mortified expression on her face and her mood had taken a somersault. How she allowed herself to act so daringly she didn't know. _What is he thinking of Juvia now? That she has no manners? Dear Mavis, this is so embarrassing._ She slowly shifted her eyes up and saw him staring at her with a smirk on his face. She bowed lightly and tried to sound as frankly as she could. "Forgive Juvia, Gray-san, she's the one at fault here and she didn't mean to get mouthy with you. Please resume your teaching."

To say that Gray was completely dumbfounded at the moment would be an understatement. _No. Way. In. Hell. Did she just apologize? And Gray-san?_ She left no room for arguments though, so he'd better do as she said. _Moody enough, aren't we?_. "Well, where were we?" He thought for a moment and then it hit him. "Oh yes, tires. There is a simple thing to do to find out if they are functional. Just kick them slightly to see if they are deflated. Try it."

She pouted and stared at the tires. "J-Juvia doesn't feel like doing it. She hates violence."

 _For real?_ "Think that my face is pictured on them, that will make things easier right?" He wanted to lighten up the atmosphere but instead, he elicited a blush colored in a light shade of red. S _he is cute,_ he thought smiling.

"Juvia can't see why you assumed that kicking you in the head would make her feel better Gray-san. It's not that we are at loggerheads, are we?" She finally met his gaze and gave him a small smile.

"Nah, it's just fun teasing you. Let's start from scratch. Truce?" He extended his arm and grinned at her.

"Truce" She shook his hand and they both laughed. He had an unmatched talent to make her feelings alter from awe to irritation and then to perky in a short period of time, she could give him that.

"By the way," he started and she turned to face him, "I kind of fancied that 'Gray-sama', feel free to call me that anytime," he winked at her and her eyes widened.

 _Of course, he would bring that up._ She wanted nothing more at the moment than to bury her head in the sand. "S-Sorry, t-that was-"

"New," he pressed on, "I've never been called that again. It'll be our thing I guess" he chuckled and looked back at the car.

 _Our thing_ _huh?_

* * *

 _Juvia closed her eyes and took a big breath as the light breeze of the ocean entered her nostrils, leaving a salty scent that she could almost taste in her mouth. The water always worked as her own anxiolytic, calming her down. With hands resting on the white railing of the balcony she felt relaxed and wished for that moment to never end. Feeling him approaching from inside the house she opened her eyes and looked at the small waves that hit the shoreline. "I love it in here."_

 _He circled his hands around her waist and held her close against him. "I know." His lips followed the curve of her neck and lingered on her jaw line. "A little bird blew the whistle on me about your infatuation with water."_ _She giggled and spun around to face him, putting her hands around his neck._

" _And you bought a beach house? Juvia is so fluttered." He kissed her tenderly and brushed her cheek with his thumb._

" _Anything for you. This is going to be our little nest. Our thing." And she believed him. Because for once in her life, Juvia felt loved. And she loved it. She loved him._

* * *

"Hello? You there?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face and she was startled.

"Oh. Um, yes. Sorry, Gray-sama." His eyes lit up at the name and gave her a wide smile.

"You zoned out for a bit. I bet you didn't hear a word about tail lights, did ya?"

She wanted to kick herself at her giddiness. "Juvia just remembered about something. It won't happen again Gray-sama."

"Good or bad?"

"Huh?" She frowned trying to understand what he was referring to.

"The thing you remembered," he shrugged. "I'm just curious."

 _Oh!_ Realization finally went to her head. She raised an eyebrow and replied tongue-in-cheek. "Curiosity killed the cat Gray-sama."

He just snorted at that. Most of the women he had associated with would give their right arm to open up to him, no questions asked, and he listened to them. Most of the times. Surely, there would be a 'hard-to-get' little stunt for the pretenses but it would break down easily and they would play out at rather more interesting late night activities. He was a 25-years-old guy with a healthy sex life and had his flings every now and then, thank you very much. There was something indefinable that emitted from that particular bluenette, though, way different than a simple play-acting. "Am I the cat?"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Figure of speech, Gray-sama. Anyway, you were saying something about tail lights?"

"Right, the tail lights. There are six in total, three red: breaks-position-mist, two white for the reverse and the car plate and one yellow for the flash. Any questions?" She put her index finger under her chin canting her head and stared at the lights. "Is something troubling you?" He was shifting his gaze from the lights back to her while waiting for her reply.

After a moment she finally spoke. "Gray-sama, these colors are not exactly red or yellow or white you know. These," she pointed at the red lights, "are more like wine red and burgundy, while these," she was now pointing at the white lights, "are more like beige, and that," she gestured towards the yellow light, "is ochre, see the difference?"

Gray blinked at her and let an exasperated groan while running his palm over his face. "God forbid me from your crazy women's antics." There he thought that she didn't get to grips with the correspondences, and she was actually worried about the colors!

"But Gra-" she tried but he piped her down.

"No buts. Let's clear some things out, shall we? I don't care if you call them wine, or whiskey or vodka or whatever. As long as you know which one corresponds where that's fine by me. In no case will I try to guess what's going on in that crazy little mind of yours, yes?" He answered his own question not giving her time to reply. "Yes. Now, get in the car."

In one swift motion he threw the car keys her way but as expected she stumbled with them and failed to catch them. She let out a weak sigh, picked them up and made her way towards the driver's door. She was about to open it, but he approached her from behind and turned her around, startling her.

"Rule one, never enter the car without facing the traffic. You are more likely to end up with a door less, in the best case, or be carried away by the incoming cars, and we sure as hell don't want that."

He was standing beside her, his large, warm hands left forgotten on her waist as she was looking forward at a loss at their sudden intimacy. "You could have just said so," she muttered, hoping that he would catch the hint and release her.

"I wanted to make sure it will be etched in your mind. What? Too bold?" Truth be told, it was intentional. Definitely, a far cry from a proper 'instructor-trainee' behavior and he had never crossed the line before, but he just couldn't keep his hands to himself with her. Said girl though seemed quite uncomfortable with the whole situation so he let go and cleared his throat. "Umm, we should get inside".

She nodded and did as he said. Her mind was yet to explain why she felt bothered by such a small feel but now wasn't the time nor the place for demystifications. Instead, she concentrated on what he was telling her about the inner checks and her chest heaved with such pride when she repeated successfully all the steps, the same way he did. When the attention came to the pedals and the gears though, her pride went out of the window. Not too long ago she admitted that she mixed up those and, despite his apology, her lack of division surely tickled him.

"Turn off that bothersome little voice in your head which screams that you'll screw up because you won't. I have exactly the same pedals as you," he pointed down at his feet, "and I'll step in if anything goes wrong. I said I'll help you out, didn't I?" She gulped nervously and nodded. "Now, on your left is the clutch, in the middle are the breaks and on your right is the accelerator. Every time you need to change gear you step on the clutch. So far so good?" She genuinely seemed like a fish out of the water with that much of information. "Juvia?"

"C-can you repeat again?" Her eyes more than pleaded him.

"Of course. But this time you'll practice them the same time I speak. It'll be more understandable that way, trust me." And so, for the next twenty minutes, Juvia followed his injunctions until he packed her in.

With a cunning smirk painted on his face, he wiggled his eyebrows and leaned towards her. "Pedal to the metal, Juvia".

She looked at him in disbelief and blinked, not quite sure what he wanted her to do. "Pedal to what?"

He turned over the ignition without turning his face away from her. "Your jig is up. You are driving."

Her jaws fell and her eyes widened in pure fear. "T-T-Too soon. Juvia c-can't yet. She will kill us!" she almost shouted but that didn't seem to move him.

"Is that lack of trust in your instructor, Mrs. Lockser?" He faked annoyance, adding now guilt to her -already stuffed with negative thoughts- conscience. Οh, s _top torturing the poor girl you bastard_. He softened his eyes and chuckled. "Relax, I'm kidding. I told you that nothing's bad going to happen. Calm down, concentrate and go. You've been practicing for twenty minutes, you know what to do."

She was taking deep breaths in and out and she repeated the steps inside her head. _You can do this Juvia._ Her first attempt wasn't crowned with success and she was on the verge of crying. Gray, on the other hand, calmly pointed what was her mistake and encouraged her to try again. Finally, after her fifth attempt, the car finally moved smoothly. Αs the car kept moving her whole face lit up, and she was making incomprehensible sounds of joy. "Look Gray-sama. Juvia did it. She did it!"

"I can see that. Good job." Something clicked inside him as he watched her getting all excited for something as small as that and couldn't help but smile. "Start and then stop the vehicle a few more times to get used to it and we're done for today."

* * *

Once they stepped out of the car, Juvia's goofy smile was yet to faint. "A small step for Juvia, a huge step for humanity. She actually moved the car without rocking it as if an earthquake was occurring at the moment. Thank you for your patience Gray-sama. You are the best instructor ever!" She cupped her cheeks with her hands and kept prating in absolute bliss.

"Am I now?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "Thought we had a rough start."

She smiled sheepishly and waved him off. "We are in good terms now. Juvia was in a sentimental roller coaster, forgive her."

"Should I ask or will I receive the cold shoulder again?" He shook his head when she didn't reply. _So much for trust._

She looked at her wristwatch just in time and squealed. "Sorry Gray-sama, but Juvia has to go now or she'll miss the bus back home."

"No need, I'm with my motorbike and I'm going anyway. Give me a few minutes to go grab my things from my office and we're off." He left without waiting for an answer.

When he was out of her sight, she was in a huge dilemma on what to do. She didn't want to bother him, let alone get on a _motorbike_ –with _him_ \- so she decided that the best way of action was to go catch the bus. _Juvia can't handle any more thrills in one day._ And with that she took her leave.

* * *

"I didn't take too long, did I?" he asked but was met with absolute silence. When he lifted his head at the direction she was supposed to be waiting, he found none there. Narrowing his eyes he started looking around and he finally caught a glimpse of blue hair not too far away from him. _What the hell is wrong with that girl?_ He put on his helmet, leather jacket and gloves, hopped on his beloved black Harley and went after her.

Being in rush she didn't notice the sound of a motorbike approaching her. Only when it abruptly blocked her way she stopped dead in her tracks. Her instant reaction was to hold tighter in her bag, thinking that the man was probably a snatcher. That's why she blinked in confusion when he started taking off his helmet, getting more nervous at his aberrant act. The identity of the 'snatcher' was finally revealed and the bluenette's mouth was now agape. "Gray-sama?"

The serious look he gave her indicated that he was not pleased, at all, with her departure. "I'm pretty sure that I told you to wait for me". He folded his arms and the bluenette fidgeted in her place. "Well?"

"Well, you see Juvia didn't want to bother you. It's that she lives far from here, and the bus stops quite close her place. So, it's all good." She timidly looked at him and found him staring back.

"It's not that I was going to piggyback you. And I was the one suggested it, I wouldn't do it if I had a problem. Just tell me where you live and let's go." She hesitated to answer and he groaned in frustration. "You Doubting Thomas. You know my name and where I work, if I try anything funny, sue me."

She let out a chortle and decided to tell him the real reason she left. "Ok, Juvia will tell you why she left, but promise not to mock her." He fixed her with his dark eyes while waiting for her reasoning and she continued." "Juviaisafraidofmotorbikes," her voice equal to a cooing.

He hunched ahead to have a better hearing. "Louder if you please."

"Juvia said, she is afraid of motorbikes. She never rode one." Juvia expected a round of laughter but instead, he grinned crookedly.

"That's all? There's a first time for everything. Get on."

She instinctively took one step back but he repositioned her by pulling her elbow gently. _How many firsts is Juvia going to experience in one day?_

"How will you get past your fear if you don't face it? Put that helmet on. I'm not negotiating here, Juvia." Leaving her no other choice she played along with him. He helped her put on the helmet and be seated on the back, as she was struggling with both of them. "There is an intercom fixed on the helmet, just press the button if you need anything. Now, where do you live?" She told him her address and he whistled. "Pretty far from here, huh? Is it safe to guess that you always move by bus?"

"Juvia does. That's why she was late today, it ran late and then it broke down, so Juvia had to cover the distance on fοοt. Gray-sama, Juvia still has time to catch the bus, don't get out of your way."

"First of all, you are on my way, and second, forget it. After all, buses don't seem to cooperate with you today." She couldn't agree more with that.

He finally put his own helmet on and started the engine. As he was about to get moving she called him. "Umm, Gray-sama, where is Juvia supposed to hold?" Stupidly as that sounded, she preferred to go home in one piece than end up rumpled on the highway. _Now, that would be a good top story at eight o'clock news_.

"Support your self on me." He could almost sense the rising reddening on her jowls. "I don't mind." Hesitantly she scooped closer to him, leaving a small space between them, and laid her palms on his shoulders. Well, he might or might not forget to tell her about the grips jutting on each lateral side of the vehicle. _What you don't know won't hurt you,_ his lips forming a devilish smile. He kick-started the motorbike and Juvia's heart went to her stomach.

* * *

She was normally a scaredy cat, but nothing could compare to what she was feeling right now. Even though he was riding in a medium speed, the air around her thickened and it was like an unseen force was trying to pull her back. In a frantic attempt to keep herself straight, she circled her arms around his waist and literally glued on him, tightening her grasp like her life depended on it.

After a while, she thought she heard someone calling her name. Opening her eyes, that she didn't perceive they were hermetically shut until that moment, she realized that indeed, someone was calling her. More specifically, Gray. "Juvia, not that I'm not enjoying our bonding, but you see, it's a little bit, suffocating. Would you be so kind to, umm, I don't know, slacken perhaps?" It took all her willpower to relax her arms the least she could and she found out that the muscles there had stiffened. Unable to speak she made a mental note to apologize to him properly later. "That's better." The color on his face turned to normal and he was able to breathe again.

* * *

Gray parked his motorbike outside a typical light blue colored, ten-floor condominium with disjunctives made from steel among the floors and between the apartments. A large, iron gate, settled between two marble pillars, separated the street from the main entrance. There was also a ramp on the right side of the building, probably leading to an underground parking. The only sounds that disrupted the silence of the neighborhood came from the occasional passing cars and the rustle of the trees on each side of the road.

Slowly, Juvia slid off the vehicle, taking a few unstable steps. She wanted to bend down and kiss the ground but she didn't trust her trembling legs at the moment. They didn't seem to be the only trembling thing of her anatomy, though, as her hands were following the same pattern. Her eyes had to adjust to the sudden glow that surrounded her, indicating that Gray had taken her helmet off.

Upon seeing her pale face he snorted and brushed away a few tufts that were stuck on her brow. "Please, it wasn't that bad, I barely reached the speed limit."

The buzzing inside her head provoked a bad migraine to her. "Juvia has seen better days." She vaguely looked over his shoulder wondering why she agreed to such a demented idea. She on a motorbike? Never. Again.

"I doubt that. You said that you hadn't done this before, and riding a motorbike for the first time made your day even better. After all, it seems to me that you don't kick up your heels often. Am I right?" He offered her a sly smile and she felt a cold shiver overcoming her.

Being able to see right through her after only a few hours of interaction was daunting. "Is Juvia that predictable?" She hated to admit it but she was an open book to anyone.

"Predictable?" He snorted and she crooked her head curiously. "The last word I would use to describe you would be that. Ι honestly don't know what to expect from you. You are rather intriguing, ya know?"

She watched him utterly bewildered. She? Intriguing? Has the world stopped moving on its axis or something? It was really time for her to bid her goodbyes before her ached head worsened. "Juvia thanks you for bringing her home Gray-sama and she is terribly sorry for suffocating you, it wasn't intended, trust her, but she has to go now. Have a safe ride back home." She gave a small smile and went towards the gate.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She turned back frowning. "Your phone number."

"Why do you want Juvia's phone number?", a wary look shaded her face.

"Prank call you." However, she didn't empathize his humor. "For your lessons silly. How am I supposed to keep in contact with you to notify you of the time?"

"Macao-san already did that."

He was ready to burst with her mistrust. "Well, I never needed a spokesperson and I don't plan on having one now. Can you give a rest to your suspicions before sunset?" She wasn't fully persuaded but gave him her phone nonetheless. "Here, you have one missed call. Save it." He sat straight on his motorbike and before he put his helmet on, he gave her one final look. "We really need to fix your issue problems." Juvia watched him until he disappeared from her sight and walked her own way up to her apartment.

* * *

Once she was in, she took off her shoes placing them in the shoe rack near the door, threw her keys and bag on the kitchen's counter and proceeded to take a bath. That was exactly what she needed at the moment.

Resting her palms on the tiles against the wall, she let out a sigh of relief as the hot water streamed down her body. A mix of flower scented shower gel along with the produced steam that overcame the cabin, sent in her mind scattered fragments of a raven haired man whose words disrupted her longtime uneventful routine. _'It's my job to teach you'… 'It seems you have vigor'… 'I liked that 'Gray-sama'… 'Our thing'... 'Too bold?'…'I'm here to help you'… 'You don't bother me'… 'There's a first time for everything'… 'You're intriguing'… 'We need to fix your issue problems.'_

Her bitter laugh echoed in the confined space. Turning off the spigot she wrapped a towel around her body and grabbed another one to dry her hair. Passing her hand over the blurry mirror she took a good look at her forlorn face. "You can't fix a broken glass, Gray-sama," her voice trailing off.

* * *

 **AN: Phew, it's finally finished. I hope I didn't write 11 pages of nonsense! Anyway, the tables have turned here as Gray is the one taking the first step instead of Juvia. And a man from her past owned her heart as it seems. That's all for now.**

 **Thank you to all the people who took interest in this story. See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Unexpected

**AN: I'm so so so sorry that I didn't update this any sooner but something came up and I was delayed. Anyway, Chapter 3 is here and is officially the longest one as a recompense for your patience; if you are still reading this of course. Enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own F** **a** **iry Tail.**

* * *

The first faint rays of light crept over the closed curtains, which shielded the room from any exterior disturbance, signalling the end of the night's shift as a new day was ahead. At the same time an intermittent, high pitched sound from the alarm on the bedside table sheared through the silence. On the clock, with red, pronounced numbers, was read a six a.m., a definite warning that it was time to break away from the dreamland and the bed's comfort and face the day's new challenges.

None of the above seemed to have an impact on the room's resident, though. Juvia was long before awakened, her left arm resting leisurely on top of her head, eyes fixed on the ceiling. She moved her right arm in a slow-paced motion over the bedside table and deactivated the devilish machine, not even bothering to look at it.

It had always been like that, ever since she could remember herself. Every night she would go to bed, and instead of dozing off she would spend lots of hours thinking about her life. Or the lack of it, to be more specific.

Being an only child one would think that her parents would spoil her rotten, showering her with love and affection. But not in Juvia's case. For her own misfortune, being an only child in the Lockser's household meant meeting up with their expectations. That is, excelling in studies, languages, piano, ballet, tennis and any other activity included on the never ending list combined by them. The strict program, that consumed the majority of her time, was supposed to help her improve mentally and physically, being provided with qualities such as intelligence, intellectualism, perception, determination, flexibility, elegance, novelty, leading spirit and god knows what else, so that she would stand out from the crowd and make a big name for herself.

Juvia sought to be the successful daughter they wanted her to become. She never questioned them, she never fought with them while arranging her own future without actually having a say in it. Both her parents are distinguished Food Technologists running successfully one of the best laboratories in the country. So for Juvia following their path didn't even pose as a question.

Problem was, she absolutely despised everything that had to do with math, physics, chemistry, and biology. And as luck would have it, her career revolved around them. During her years in college, she broke her neck to pass her exams; she made an assiduous effort to find the slightest hint of interest for what seemed to be her main occupation in the upcoming years. But the more she studied them, the more she hated them.

Her parents were not pleased at all with her average grades and they kept hiring one tutor after another to figure out what seemed to be her weak point. Well, if they had asked her she would have told them what the problem was; no need to spend all these money on those uppish hawks that treated her like she was the dumbest person ever walked on earth.

* * *

 _Another crucial family meeting. Juvia hated those meetings more than anything else. It was the moment when they would meet at her father's office; her parents along with her current tutor would sit across her in a semicircle, while she would be sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. It looked much of a muchness like a trial without a jury. She would always feel like the world was shrinking around her and the air always became suffocating._

 _Another tutor telling her parents how effortless his attempts were. Their child simply panted at her incumbencies. They would have to deal with an average diploma; no letters of references from her professors, no accolades, nothing._

" _Mr. and Mrs. Lockser, I was honored when you required me to provide my assistance to Miss Juvia but I am afraid my job here is done." The middle aged man pushed his glasses further on the top of his nose and let out a discontented sigh. "Miss Juvia here, although she possesses the fundamental knowledge of science, doesn't seem willing to evolve any further. Or to put two and two together, she lacks the perception to comprehend the complex depth that lies beneath the surface, the true beauty of science!" He spoke the last part with a dreaming voice like he himself was swimming in the depth of said beauty at the time._

 _Her father remained deadly quiet as he locked his eyes with Juvia but she was the first to lose the game and avoided his gaze. For a moment the only sounds in the room came from the continuous ticking from her mother's manicured nails on the surface of the oak desk and the irritated sighs that escaped her mouth. She suddenly moved her face towards the direction of her spouse so fast that Juvia swore something must have broken. "What are we going to do with her, James?" She narrowed her brown eyes and switched her look back to Juvia._

' _What are we going to do with her, James?' Her voice trailed off as venom. Her. She felt like she was slapped in the face and her whole body became numb. Her eyes burned with unshed tears and her head was buzzing as her sweet mother's words echoed in her mind again and again._

 _But she wouldn't break down in front of them. They hated when she cried. Crying meant weakness and she didn't want to give them one more reason to pity her. She should have been used to the suffocating demands, the overcritical attitude and the harsh words by now. One would wonder how she could keep her restrained public mask on when such vulgar words were off like a shot towards her by her own blood._

 _She felt like a used up object that once reached its expiring date was of no use any longer and had to be thrown away. That's right. Useless. A failure. Or a useless failure, why not? Saves time and space and pretty much sums up her whole essence._

 _The train of her dark, ominous thoughts came to a halt once again by her mother who was now pacing from the one corner of the room to the other like a caged lion. She put her hands on her waist and tightened her jaw as she focused her attention on the person of interest that afternoon._

" _What is wrong with you? Why are you always failing at everything? From day one we had every moment of your life planned with extra caution and your only contribution to the plan was to execute it, as simple as that." She threw her arms in the air and continued by pointing her index finger at her. "If you had half the wits the God had given to an oaf you would have been great by now. Respected. But no." She stopped the scolding and massaged her temples to ease her nerves, mumbling something only for her ears to hear._

 _Juvia wanted to leave that room right away. There was so much to take in and her heart couldn't take it. She wanted all of this to stop._

" _Juvia." The stern voice of her father, who was unruffled until then, was now taking the lead. "Do you realize how ungrateful you are? We dismissed you from the trouble of stressing up for your future, by building one for you, before you. How many people out there would kill to be in your shoes? How many out there deal with uncertainty and fear that they will never have a content life, changing careers until they find their place in this world, if at all? But you had everything stipulated. I don't understand this mutiny of yours but if it's about that absurd artistic idea, for your own good call it quits before it's too late. This is my last warning."_

 _With that, he stood up and exited the room without sparing another look. Her mother along with the mad scientist followed shortly after and she faintly caught a part of their conversation as her mother referred in total disgust that art is for the hippies while her ex-tutor moved his head in disapproval._

 _She didn't utter a single word, silently accepting all the accusations; not that her opinion was needed, that is. Juvia stayed in her spot when a drizzle dusted the large windows in front of her just like the tears that were now coming freely out from her sad, lifeless eyes. The bright sunny day went away and the gloomy rain came to keep her company once again._

* * *

Recalling all the sad moments in her life became her own lullaby at night; except that she couldn't sleep. Insomnia took the best of her before she realized it and every morning she would wake up with a tightening in her chest. It was like an unbidden pest that sheltered there for years, digging its invisible claws so deep that left her no other choice than to open her eyes abruptly sweating, taking sharp, quick breaths.

By the years she got used to it and didn't give it a second thought, no matter if it was eating her insides slowly but steadily.

Today was one of the same. She stood up leisurely to ready herself for her daily routine. She decided to skip breakfast again. A take-out coffee from the café across the lab would suffice. With that in mind, she looked at the mirror in the foyer one last time, carefully hiding her face under the veneer of normality and glee and stepped out to face the world.

* * *

Four hours into work and Juvia was already suffering a migraine. A large batch of olive oil samples that were under suspicion of being subjected to alternation had arrived and Juvia was in charge to run all the standard checks.

Apparently, her colleagues managed somehow to slope off from the dreary task leaving all the work to Juvia who waved them off saying that it wasn't much of a big deal and she could handle it.

' _Way to go, moron, butter up their lazy asses, idiot.'_ She could almost listen Gajeel's sour voice singing about her sickening naivety and she laughed; the room was as lively as a cemetery so no one would be particularly bothered by the tittle of joy.

She felt a sudden vibration in her pocket which was now lit up from the phone's screen. She took off the gloves and fished her phone to answer the call. ' _Speaking of the devil'_ she thought as the caller was none other than her best friend and her lips curled up into a smile.

"Hello there my little cupcake!" She teased him and she was sure that her comment sent a deep scowl landing on the man's face.

"Keep it that way and this will be the last time you hear of me" he growled from the other side of the line.

The muscular, tall guy with the long, jumpy black hair, the deadly red eyes and the metal piercing on his face could by no chance be described as a sweet cupcake. But you don't judge a book by its cover. Although he seemed like a delinquent that you would presumably not want to have any kind of business with, he was a big softie towards the people he cared about, Juvia included.

"You know you can't do that; you love me. And my cupcakes." She steadied the phone between her right shoulder and her ear as she turned back to check the results of the first tests. "Besides Levy would be mad at you. It's a double loss, cupcake." She knew she just added insult to injury but imagining the scowl on his face and his reddening cheeks worth it.

"Shut it you crazy woman, I didn't call to make small talk with you. We are playing with the guys tonight at Fairy Tail bar and you are coming. They are having an anniversary for the ten years' commission."

Juvia was about to protest but Gajeel was quick to catch the shift in her mood and talked before her. "When was the last time that Ι actually asked you a favor, huh? Plus Levy returned this morning and she wants to see you." Just for precaution, he added some more psychological pressure. "Never have I pressured you to come but tonight's gonna be big for us and I want you to be there"

There was a long pause before he heard a sigh. "Gajeel I can meet up with Levy tomorrow for coffee or lunch or something. And I know that you will rock tonight whether I show up or not. After all, the place will be crowded and-"

"Ok, hold it right there. I swear to gods, if you brush me off _again_ don't bother to speak to me _ever again_ and this time for sure." He knew that he overdid it a little but he wanted to shake her and what's better than a threat for a potential absence from her life?

"You don't mean that, do you?" The panic in her voice was evident and he knew that he was close to victory.

"I do actually. I am beside you every step you take or don't take but that's hardly the issue here, so I want you there for once. Physically, not mentally. And don't start with your crap 'I feel uncomfortable with so many people' 'These places are not for me'. Bullshit! You are twenty four years old with no social life, no boyfriend, you have three people to open up besides your uncle and you mould in a fucking lab surrounded by jerks who take advantage of you by letting you do all the job while they take care of number one." He was out of breath at that point but frustration took the better of him and he wanted to bite her head off until she finally opened her eyes.

"You don't hold back when you hit the others with the truth, do you?" He had been telling her for years to get a life and deep inside her she knew he was right, but she stubbornly turned a blind eye, sticking to the idea that it was too late for alterations.

"All the gang is going to be there and it's time you finally get to know them. They start to believe that I made you up or some shit. Good thing Shrimp and that Bunny girl backed me up otherwise they would have put a straitjacket on me a long time ago."

The vision of a menacing Gajeel tied up in a white robe was enough to start a turn of giggles.

"Yeah right, laugh your head off, stupid. You are like a phantom."

A man's voice came from the background and Gajeel replied. "Yo ice prick, give me a minute"

He turned his attention back to Juvia then. "Anyway, I need to get back to work before they harp on at me. Remember, if I don't see you there tonight consider us done. And don't reel some fucked up excuse off cause I won't bite, got it?"

"Yes sir, got the message loud and clear. I'll talk with Levy and Lucy to come together so I won't look that desperate."

"Good. See you tonight Ju."

He hung up the phone and Juvia started to think in how deep shit she was.

Gajeel talked her ear off to meet his friends and hang around with them since the first time she met him. Making friends and enjoying the night life and similar stuff that were considered normal for people her age, for her were an unnecessary inconvenience that made her feel like a fish out of the water. She had to go through this for Gajeel. After all, he was always there for her without asking anything back and, if anything, she would be forever grateful.

* * *

 _A fourteen years old Juvia stormed out of the car on her way to the tennis field. She had an all-nighter studying for her math test and looked pretty much like a zombie the next day. She closed her eyes for ten minutes to rest a little so that she wouldn't fall apart on the field but due to her weariness the ten-minutes turned into one hour before she realized it and she was now terribly late for her lesson._

' _Juvia will be scolded again' she thought and her mood worsened._

 _Stumbling on her untied shoestrings, she lost her balance and fell forward hitting her head on something hard._

" _Ouch! It hurts." She rubbed her forehead to ease the pain, still not looking on what she had fallen on._

" _Watcha were going you idiot." It came out more as a groan rather than a voice and it was then that Juvia realized he was a human the one she had a frontal collision with and not a wall._

 _Her eyes traveled slowly from his shoes up to his head taking in the view. It was a well-built boy dressed in washed-out black clothes, just about two heads taller than her, not sure if they shared the same age, with bloody eyes, piercing, unusual long black hair and a scowl on his face._

 _She looked like a deer caught in headlights. She screwed herself up to concert pitch, sure that she got into trouble with some perilous rogue boy. She let out a shriek and tried to back off. He was quick enough to muffle her screams by putting his large hand on her mouth and held her still. There wasn't a single soul around to witness the scene._

 _He gave her a look that carried a good indication that he wasn't happy at all. "What the hell is wrong with you dumb? Screaming like you saw Jack the ripper or something."_

 _Her eyes were still wide open and she was shaking. Her slumberous mind had yet to adjust to what was going on._

 _Letting out a sigh he softened his eyes and slacken his grip a little. "Look, ain't gonna hurt ya, 'kay? Just promise that you won't go nuts once I remove my hands."_

 _She nodded slowly and the moment he released her she let out a breath she didn't notice she was holding until then. Just as she promised she played along with him, not having any wishes to vex him up any further. "Y-You are not g-going to hurt J-Juvia?" she asked with a shaky voice, little louder than a whisper._

 _Furrowing his brows he started looking around, clearly confused. "Who's Juvia? And what business do I have with her?"_

 _She straightened her back a little and pouted. "Juvia is Juvia"_

" _Huh? You are Juvia? And why are you speaking in the third person?" He studied her a little and nodded his head. "You are crazy indeed, I knew it."_

 _She crouched, losing her previous courage at the stranger's words. "_ _Ι_ _am in the habit of talking in the third person since I was a kid. My parents are annoyed with it and I-I tried to change it but it slips my mouth without noticing." She bit her lip and fought off some tears that threatened to fall. Speaking to him about that made no sense but she felt like explaining herself anyways._

 _He definitely didn't see that coming. "Why change it? If that's how you talk, then let it be."_

 _She blinked a few times, not sure if she heard him right. "You don't think it's pesky?"_

 _He shrugged. "It's just a little strange, that's all."_

" _Oh" That's all she managed to say. It was new to her that someone, a complete stranger who even thought ill of him at first, didn't make fun of her. Ashamed of her previous stance towards him, she felt the need to at least apologize._

" _Umm," she avoided his gaze, sweeping the road with the front part of her shoe, "I'm sorry for earlier. You look a little like, umm, a badman, and I was, er, well-"_

" _I thought so. Everybody gets that idea. I don't really blame them but don't just pry about people you don't know."_

" _R-Right. What should Juvia do to atone to you-" She stopped mid sentence when she realized that she didn't know the name of the boy in front of her._

 _Catching up with her he introduced himself. "Gajeel. And nothing. We are not buddies crazy woman." He was about to turn on his heels and leave when he felt someone pulling him back by his shirt. "Oi what the-" He looked down and was met with a pair of puppy eyes._

" _Juvia feels really bad for assuming horrible things for Gajeel and wants to apologize. I-If she's not being a bother that is."_

" _Gods, woman, let go, I said it's fine. You were heading towards the tennis field, so go play with the other spoiled brats. I'm not up to having a little talk with you" The grip on his shirt eased and was about to go, but it was odd that she didn't protest so he dared to look back._

 _Her face seemed overcast and she held on her tennis bag like her life depended on it. He suddenly felt a rush of guilt. He didn't mean to sound rude but, apparently, they belonged to different worlds and the whole 'best buddies' thing would just shrink into the bottom of the ocean before it started._

" _Alright, me too much of an asshole, I get it. Don't be so down in the dumps though woman." He scratched the back of his head and almost regretted saying the next word. "Coffee?"_

 _A small beam of hope shone upon her face. "Coffee? Like 'let's-go-and-grab-a-cup-of-coffee-like-friends' kind of coffee? Really?"_

" _You want to apologize, I want to skip the drama, so it's a win-win."_

 _Juvia caved him into a tight hug and trailed a series of 'thank you's' while Gajeel tried to untangle her hands off of him. "Che, for a small woman you sure flex like a man. And don't oversell yourself you idiot, I said one damn coffee."_

 _Letting him go she flashed a toothy grin, grabbed his hand and headed off. "It doesn't matter. Juvia doesn't have any friends and is glad that you want to accompany her, even if it's just for one time."_

 _His stomach twisted at her words. As far as he could say the girl might seem a little bit unusual, but other than that, she meant no harm. "So, playing hooky? Didn't have you for that kind of person. More like the 'I'll-do-whatever-my-mum-says' girl.'_

 _She gave him a sad smile. "Is Juvia that foreseeable?"_

" _Well, ya know, kinda thought that people like you had no problems in paradise. I mean, you have everything and stuff, so why be lonely?" Perhaps she wasn't the only one who assumed thinks about others._

" _Sometimes having everything isn't that blissful." Her gaze fell ahead of her and she looked in deep thought. All at once, her eyes widened and she started laughing._

" _What?" He pointed his index finger at his temple. "Seriously, I start to think that something really loosened in there."_

 _With a crafty smirk, she said, "Juvia has never done this before." She brought her hands down her chin and squealed. "It's adventurous."_

 _For the first time in his life, Gajeel felt warmth towards a person. Except for the dramatic start they shared, she didn't treat him like a scum. In the contrary, she didn't mind being his friend. He shut himself out to people and loneliness was something he was very much accustomed with. He got the same vibe from that peculiar girl who got on his way that afternoon._

 _Many more afternoons followed that one. Sometimes Juvia thought that Lady Faith worked her magic that day so those two met. Of course, Gajeel would laugh at her but deep down he knew what she meant by that. Their friendship eventually evolved into a fraternity. And in her gloomy days, she was glad that she had a shoulder to turn to._

* * *

"I didn't know you had fallen so low that you would actually beg people to come listen to you Metal head." Gray was lounging on the leather sofa in the far corner of the garage.

' _Gajeel's_ ', as the name reveals, is Gajeel's pride.

He never met his family; his mother had abandoned him in an orphanage when he was born because she didn't have money to raise him. He was an accident that happened on the backseat of a car when two teenagers got drunk. No one adopted him due to his looks so ha had to rely on himself. Gajeel had little love for studying, but fixing cars and motorcycles was his passion. Starting at the age of 9 as a legman at various garages he learned everything he needed to know, secrets and techniques not even the most fabled books in the field tell. At the age of 18 when he had made a name of his own and had gathered enough money and experience, he set his own place up. It was an abandoned warehouse with no value so the price was pretty low and within his budget so he didn't give it a second thought and made an offer. When he got it, he put up a lot of work to turn it into the place he always imagined and the moment it was finished it had Gajeel written all over it.

Along the way, Totomaru and Aria, two lads that he had worked with before and gotten along well, joined him. The garage stood out for its exceptional, quick and trustworthy work. It was also a man's cave and in every chance given their friends would gather there to grab a beer, watch games or just chill. Apart from cars and motorcycles the three of them shared the same zest for rock and metal music as well. They used to jam all the times before but one night when they were leisurely lounging at the corner, after a hard days work, drinking beers, Totomaru jokingly suggested they formed a group. One thing brought another and 'Metalicana' came to life. At first, they played only at their friend's parties, but their performances were electrifying and it wasn't long before a few bars showed lively interest to have them jam some nights and the group welcomed the idea. It's not that it got to their heads to become rock stars all of a sudden, but raring to do what they liked while earning extra money was a very welcome idea. 'Fairy Tail' was the first to help them be heard to a large audience of course as Gajeel was part of the gang since he was fourteen and every time they would give quite a show to return the favor. After all Fairy Tail had slowly become his family, apart from Juvia of course. Tonight was another one of those nights and the place was expected to be packed as always, especially since it was a celebration.

Gajeel scoffed at his friend's comment. "Please Fullbuster, if anyone would have to pay to get people listen to him that would be you." He turned around to grab a stool and sat down facing him. "Getting those chicks fall head over heels for your 'oh so deep' voice but once you catch a microphone I bet they would go off your cacophonous ass in a blink of an eye."

Amusement was spreading on Gray's face while listening to his friend's praises. "Good thing I didn't chase a career as an entertainer then, I would most likely starve to death."

"Nah." Gajeel fixed him a sly smirk. "You would do well as a stripper." Both men laughed at the comment. "Anyway, where do I owe the honor of your visit? Besides coming here to rile me."

Gray pointed his thumb behind his shoulder at one of the school's car. "You need to check one of the cars, the gearbox lodges at some points and they can't move the gear shift with ease."

The muscular man stood up and made his way towards the car that was parked outside of the garage, followed by Gray. "Give it a break, it gets harassed by all those unpracticed maladroits every day, it surprises me that it held on that long. And if they are women?" He huffed in annoyance. "God save us."

Gray chuckled. After all, he knew Gajeel's opinion about women driving, an 'unnecessary danger' as he calls it, and as a pig-headed as he was, Gray struggled to talk him over. "They are not that bad you know. Sure they need their time to get used to it, but once they do they tend to be more careful than us."

"I had my little share with women driving and one of them was a nightmare. Not even _you_ could put her straight." A vivid image from his training session with Juvia popped in his mind and Gajeel almost felt his insides turning out. He shook his head to get rid of the unwelcome memories and changed the subject. "I'll have a look at that and I'll call Macao when it's ready. I give it a couple days total. As for tonight, we are having a live at Fairy Tail. Come by if you are in the mood."

He opened his arms and sneered. "When exactly have I missed the pleasure of listening to your melodic voice belting metal songs out?"

"Fuck you, Snowball."

"Yeah yeah." He laughed and turned on his heels to leave. "See ya later Metal brain."

* * *

Gray reached a nearby café and waited one of his co-workers who was in the area to come pick him up as they agreed. In the meanwhile, he checked the rest of his schedule and found a gap between five and seven o'clock.

His mind immediately drifted to Juvia and a small smile formed on his lips. They didn't make any arrangements for today but that sudden cancellation augured well for her to fill the gap. He searched through his contacts on the phone and stopped when he found hers. It called three times before he heard her voice from the other side.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Miss me?" He heard a soft laugh and he gave her extra points for that.

"It's not even twenty four-hours since our last lesson Gray-sama. Juvia is yet to recover from that ride; you traumatized her."

"Are you implying that my driving skills suck? Spread the word and my reputation will be blown out."

She gasped. "Juvia would never do that to Gray-sama." He could only imagine her shocked face as she was anguishing over to remedy her statement.

"Absolutely not. Where else would you find such skilled and handsome instructor? I'm a big break."

Intentional or not, his silly boasting eased off her so far wearing day. "Riiight. And why did my _unassuming_ instructor hit me up?"

"Your _realist_ instructor had a last minute's cancel and wondered if you would be free around five to seven today?" When she didn't answer right away he feared that she would turn him down. "You know what? It's fine, I called late so-

"Okay."

" _Okay?_ Like _yes?"_ _Did she? Really?_

"Yes Gray-sama, Juvia is coming. Surprised?"

A bright smile found its way on his face. "More than you know. So, where do you work? I'll come over. With a car, of course, no worries!"

"Come where? Here? _No way_." The last thing she wanted was to have people meddle in her life and Gray's appearance in a car with the most famous driving school's logo all over it was out of the question.

His voice was now distant as he greeted someone before speaking to her again. "Look Juvia, I need to go and we are not playing back the same scene as the day before. So can you please make this long story short? Besides, it's one of our canons."

Juvia's mind started working like crazy to find a solution that would save her the drama. She found the perfect spot, a bookstore few meters down the street; close to her workplace but far from anyone's condescending eyes. After all, she had never told him what she did for a living. Might as well think that she is a bookseller.

"Wasn't that difficult now, was it? I'll call you when I'm there. See you."

* * *

Juvia was hard at work in order to finish earlier than usual so she could go and wait for Gray in front of the bookstore before he arrived. Once out of the building she pedantically checked in every direction just to make sure no one saw her and she headed towards her destination.

Not long after, a white car with a blue logo on each side stopped in front of her. Gray was ready to call her when he saw her standing and he got out of the car sceptical.

"I said I would call you to come out. How long have you been waiting?"

Juvia responded sheepishly. "Just five minutes Gray-sama, not that long. It is the same thing waiting inside or outside." She proceeded to take the co-driver's seat but he stopped her.

She blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You are not riding shotgun from today on. _You_ are driving."

Her whole body became rigid when his words hit her and she turned on the denial mode. "Are you crazy? This is a _real_ road. With cars. _Real_ cars. Not a random simulation game f-for kids!"

Luckily Gray's discernment saw that coming and he wasn't taken aback. "Juvia you'll need to get to first base at some point and the sooner you'll do so the better. I _know_ that you can do it, and I also understand that every start is tricky but you can't avoid the inevitable for ever. So get in there and get over with it."

It was clearly obvious that Juvia was sitting on the fence while trying to decide her course of action.

a) Throw a tantrum and start crying to make him feel guilty? _What are you, five?_

b) Stand her ground and refuse? _Like that would work on him. The man is more stubborn than her._

c) Give in and walk through the burning caverns of Isengard? _Check._

With a surrender look, she made her way to the driver's seat while Gray rattled a 'that's the spirit' out if Juvia heard him right. She was more focused on controlling her shakiness. The moment she put on her seatbelt she wanted to jump out of the car and run.

"You look like you saw the Grim Reaper". He laughed and put his left hand on her right shoulder massaging it a little. "Relax."

Juvia gulped. That was his way of relaxing her? _Not_ helping. "Umm, what is Juvia supposed to do?"

"What you did yesterday. You'll be simply following a route for the next ninety minutes to learn the ropes. Just stay in the right traffic lane where things are calmer. Ready?"

Oh, she was _so not_ ready. "Like a sheep that's a killer heading to the slaughterhouse."

"Great. Now start."

After a brief revising, she finally kick-started. She made a few mistakes at first, mostly of her stress but with Gray's liberal help she found her pace. It was still intimidating but she was getting used to it.

"You don't seem so chicken-hearted anymore huh?" He nudged her with his elbow lightly and she yelped as she was turning right.

"Gray-sama! Don't distract Juvia unless you have testate!" She chastised him but he just laughed.

"I wanted to check your reflexes; you are gripping the steering wheel like you are planning to take it home. Its blood pressure is considerably high. Let it breathe." He said in a mock tone and for the first time today Juvia let out a hearty laugh.

Something inside him snapped and he felt his insides warming up at the sight. If he had taken a liking to her at first, he seriously developed a big crush now. "It fits you." He said staring at her.

"Excuse me?" She was still chortling, eyes fixed on the road as she stole a glance at him.

"Laughing. It suits you. You should laugh more often or I'll make you."

She felt her own cheeks turning red. Laughing. Now _that_ happens once in a blue moon. _Not even He had ever said that to me. Why you Gray-sama?_ She ousted the drear thoughts. Now wasn't the time for that. The sound of a guitar and a perky voice echoed in the car.

"I hope you don't mind the radio. I'll keep the volume low."

"N-No, not at all."

Within minutes she started humming along with the singer, it was one of her favorite songs and it didn't take long until Gray joined her. He then started singing, tapping his hand on his lap along with the rhythm. They reached a red light and she stopped. Gray may have a deep voice while talking, but singing? Better not. She just giggled and he grinned. The light was now green.

"Juvia?" She hummed to let him know she was listening. "Do I sound like Cacophonix when singing?" He remembered his latest argument with Gajeel.

She didn't want to sound rude so she simply said. "Gray-sama has a unique voice that he could save for talking. Singing doesn't, umm, suit you."

He snorted. "That's a delinquent way to tell me I suck. I appreciate it. Thanks."

"You are most welcome."

"So," he started, "I should never serenade you?"

"Well, it depends. You promised to make Juvia laugh." She turned to look at him and after a while of holding it in, they let out their laughter.

The rest of the lesson ran on without problems. At around six forty they were out of her apartment. Gray remembered the guys' performance later that night and decided to ask her to come.

"You know, a friend of mine is playing tonight with his band and I was wondering, you know if you'd like to come. I promise I'll stay away from the stage."

She bit her lip and gave him a guilty look. "Juvia is sorry Gray-sama, but she was already invited to another live tonight." When he gave her a suspicious look as if he didn't bite her excuse she went on. "No really, if she won't go she'll be in trouble. Sorry."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine. Another day perhaps. I'll call you for the next lesson from Monday, weekends are free. Take care."

"You too, Gray-sama." She waved him goodbye and got inside to get ready before Levy and Lucy arrived.

* * *

It was nine p.m. when the doorbell rang. Juvia managed to get ready quickly, not that she wore anything extravagant or outdid herself with layers of makeup and crazy hairstyles. Her casual look with the blue jeans, an oversized T-shirt, and her white converse served her plan of going unnoticed and fulfilling her promise to Gajeel right. _Speaking of killing two birds with one stone,_ she proudly said to her reflection in the mirror.

When she opened the door, Lucy and Levy were standing there with their arms crossed down her chests. Lucy was wearing one of her mini skirts matched with a vest top while Levy wore an orange sunny dress that reached her mid-thighs. They were both stunning.

Lucy extended her arm to Levy, palm up and grinned. "Ten jewels please."

Levy groaned in frustration and served Juvia a strict look. "Seriously? You know that we are going to a bar and not for a walk in the park right? And where on earth did you find that." She pointed at her T-shirt, "I bet my diploma you purposely buy it just for tonight."

They entered the apartment and headed towards the bedroom. Juvia then noticed a small black suitcase that Lucy was carrying. "First of all, this T-shirt is super comfy and second, what's the deal with that suitcase? Are you having a sleepover?"

Lucy placed the suitcase on top of the bed and turned to look at her with sparkling eyes. "Nope. Unlike Levy here I knew that you would probably wear something," she paused and tried to find the best word to describe her friend's attire, "unsuited like that, so I came here armed and ready."

Juvia gulped. She had a very bad premonition on what was coming. "Meaning?"

Levy butted in and grabbed her by the shoulders and literally threw her on the bed; she may be petite but when she got angry she could be quite scary. "Meaning that you are _not_ leaving this apartment until we bring your hidden sex appeal out."

The two girls hovered over her as Juvia sulked further down on the mattress.

* * *

Parking the car outside of the club they exited it; well the two girls did so while Juvia stubbornly remained seated on the back.

"If you don't come out on the count of three I'll call Gajeel to drug you. Now _that_ would be a scene." Levy's threat hit her on the button of her weak point.

 _Damn it. Damn it all. This was not what Juvia had in mind. Damn._ She pouted, checked to see if there was anyone around and stepped out. She tried to cover herself with the jacket she brought. Although it was the middle of summer and it was hot as hell she insisted that she felt a bit shivering. Not that the other two believed her of course but it was her desperate attempt to cover her body.

After the two women finished smartening her up, Juvia looked at her reflection in the mirror and gasped. The foxy woman there was most definitely _not_ her. She was wearing a sleeveless wide strap red mini dress that showed off a big part of her generous bosom and hugged all her curves perfectly. Black single strap heeled sandals enveloped her feet whereas the outfit concluded with a black clutch, discreet jewels, her curled hair flowed on her back and a night make up that highlighted her cerulean eyes.

Her friends stared at her in awe but she felt utterly uncomfortable. Like a fake person.

They were now standing in front of the entrance and Juvia's heart was beating like crazy. She took a big breath, held on her clutch and made a timid step. Just before entering Lucy took her jacket off in a ninja move before she could utter a word and they were finally inside.

For Juvia that seemed like her walk of shame. The bar was almost full and she strategically kept her eyes on the floor praying that they would find a seat soon so she could go and conceal herself in a corner.

"There they are, near the bar," Levy said and walked towards it.

 _Them? How many are there?_ She was on the verge of crying but held it in. They already thought she was a phantom, no reason to further freak them out. The only good thing was that the light in the bar was dim and she hoped that no one had paid attention to her.

Reaching the bar she quickly found a spot that wasn't in plain view and stood there. She needed a moment before her friends started to namedrop.

Out of nowhere, a hand connected with her shoulder sneaking her up. _Please God, better not that be a perverted wolf._ Turning around slowly her breath got caught in her throat and her pupils dilated.

 _Fuck. My. Life._ If that was a nightmare someone please wake her up.

"G-Gray-s-sama?"

* * *

 **AN: A part of Juvia's past is finally revealed. I also wanted to mention how Juvia's friendship with Gajeel started because BROTP xD Gajeel's life was also explained in this chapter.**

 **I know it was Juvia who brought Gajeel to FT but if you haven't figured it out yet, I've reversed many of the original facts in this story.**

 **I promise there will be more of Gruvia next part. Αfter all they found out that they attended the same event.**

 **I also want to thank Liraz Nightray, IceGoddess05, Kyogan-Saori, TheRedSin, ariellemoon, Guest, Guest and Gruvfail for reviewing and all those who favorited and followed the story. Thank you guys I love you, it's really encouraging.**

 **PS: I have two upcoming exams this month so the next chapter might take a while to come out and I'm sorry in advance.**


	4. Unexpected Part II

**Before anything, I want to profusely apologize to anyone who's still reading this for the big delay on updating this story but things were a little bit tough and I couldn't bring myself to write a single sentence the past months. So, I recently came back from the dead and wrote this small chapter which in fact is 'Unexpected' as seen from Gray's side. I hope it's not too crappy.**

* * *

Gray parked his Harley outside of the bar and when he made sure that it was secured enough, he made his way towards the entrance. Once he grabbed the metallic handles and pushed the door open he was introduced to the smell of alcohol mixed with smoke and perfume. An electronic hit echoed throughout the room and though it was still quite early the place was already full. Gray had to force his way among the people who were dancing and dry humping along with the rhythm and headed towards the bar where he knew the rest of the gang was.

"Hey Ice Princess."

It took no genius to guess to whom that overly excited voice and hearty laughter belonged to. Gray turned his head towards the direction of the only pink-haired guy he knew and narrowed his eyes. "Are you itching to have your ass handed to you Pinky?"

Natsu placed both of his hands on top of his head looking very much affronted. "How many fucking times do I need to remind you that my hair is _salmon_ and not pink you, idiot?"

"Did I offend your masculinity, _Pinky?_ " He smirked, watching the other wrangler getting off the stool, approaching him and practically fuming.

"What you said, Droopy eyes?" He growled, his hands curled into fists.

"Have you gone deaf, too, Flame Brain?" Gray took off his jacket, bumping his forehead with Natsu.

As the quarrel was right around the corner, an orange-haired guy hugged the other two, resting his arms on each one's shoulders, stopping them short. "Come on now guys, we are having fun tonight, chill." He moved to sit on one of the stools. The other two looked at each other for a few more seconds before parting.

"You are lucky Loke was here," Gray said as they sat alongside said man.

"And who said this is over?" Natsu took a sip from his drink when he suddenly gave an accusingly look at Loke. "Now that I think about it, where the hell have you been for the last half an hour? You said you were going to have a piss and you never came back, man."

"Probably distracted by some mini-dressed chick on his way back and simply followed the swaying of her hips like a lost puppy, am I right?", the brown haired barwoman with just a bra like blue crop top which showed off her assets, said, making the three men laugh.

"Actually she just introduced herself to me _on_ my way there and how could I say no to that angel with those _big, big_ eyes," he said while his hands simulated the shape of her bosom and added, "and that friend of hers with that _bigger_ heart, Cana?"

Said woman just threw the towel with which she was drying some glasses straight at his face. "Manwhore!" She yelled and went a few stools further to take an order from another guy.

"Hey, like you are one to talk!" He snorted shaking his head and mumbled, "Unbelievable."

Gray and Natsu, on the other hand, weren't taken by surprise; it was a very Lokesque thing to do. They just sent him a knowing look and resumed on drinking.

"What? Don't be jealous that women love me. I'm their god." The last sentence started a new round of laughter.

"I'm pretty sure some of those worshipers of yours wouldn't mind if you disappeared off the face of the Earth," Natsu said and took a sip from his beer while Gray agreed to that.

Loke sighed and shrugged. "Not my fault; I can't devote myself to just one woman. And _here_ I was trying to be a good friend sacrificing my threesome and actually fix you up with that hotty's company."

"I'll pass, I have my Lucy."

When no answer came from Gray, who seemed a little tense, the two men turned their heads and looked at him expectedly but he continued drinking his beer.

"Holy shit." It wasn't normal for Gray to turn down such an offer on a Friday night in a bar and his friends knew it. "What are you hiding?" They crossed their arms over their chests and threw him a dirty look. "Come on."

Gray snapped at them a little bit annoyed. "What you idiots? I-I'm just not in the mood, nothing's going on." It's just that _that nothing_ has blue hair, cerulean eyes, a perfect body and an elusive personality that's been occupying his mind since day one. He just sighed, giving up on his friends' scrutiny. "Ok, there is _something_."

"Ha!" Natsu clapped his hands loudly getting the attention of a few people around and pointed a finger at Gray. "I knew it!"

"Come on man, give us a clue. Is she hot? Cheerful?" Loke lowered his voice then and wiggled his eyebrows. "Is she good in bed?"

Gray looked incredulously at him. "Shut up, just shut up."

Loke's eyes went wide as a thought struck his mind. "Man, don't tell me you haven't done it yet!" Gray's silence was his answer. "Shit, this is serious."

"Cana, more drinks in here," Natsu shouted and turned his attention back to Gray. "Ok, so, she must be really something. You haven't been like that since…" he waved his had idly. "So?"

By the time Gray was about to speak Cana came with their drinks. She saw that they were unusually serious and simply asked. "What did I miss?"

Loke grabbed his beer and patted Gray on the back. "Gray fell for a girl he hasn't slept with yet." He, of course, earned a slap from him.

"Can't you just keep your mouth shut you asshole?" He looked carefully back at Cana who was, the least to say, shocked.

"You… really?" Her brain was still processing the information. "Wow. Just wow. When Mira hears of this." She turned on the side searching for the white-haired woman at the other end of the bar but as she was about to speak Gray vaulted over the counter and covered her mouth with his palm.

"Please, just no, _not_ Mira." Mira looked like an angel but that was nothing more than a carefully planned deceit covering the she-devil hidden beneath. She's been trying to set him up since his break up and he knew better than to fuel her plans. He sat back and passed a hand through his spiky hair. "I don' even know myself what's going on with her, if at all, so don't make this a big deal."

"You are using full sentences so there _is_ something going on. What is it?" Cana rested her elbows on the counter, head on her palms and smiled.

"She is… I met her at work. She... She's just a… trainee. I mean she wasn't supposed to be _my_ trainee but I-I happened to see her the day before when she came to give the results of the Highway Code and I just knew that I had to meet her somehow. So, umm, I kind of asked to be her tutor. I don't know why, I just felt something pulling me to her, like a magnet." He sighed, taking a long sip of his cold beer. "She's confusing me. She is there but she is _not_ there, y' know? One moment she is so relaxed and every time she does something right while driving she beams like a little kid and it's fucking adorable and then she becomes so distant and sad like it's a crime that she's happy and… I don't know. It just," he looked up smiling as if recalling something, "she's so beautiful when she laughs. She even calls me Gray-sama, y' know?" He shook his head and laughed.

One look at the other three people and a stranger would think that someone had just revealed to them the world's most evil, detestable crime considering their ashen faces. The first one to speak was Loke. "You are in really, deep, bottomless shit."

Gray blinked a few times and nodded. "Thank you."

"No, I'm serious, I thought it was just a crush, not… that. Is this some kind of voodoo?" Loke was alarmed and turned for help to the other two who were still speechless. "Say something, he needs help. He's cursed!"

"Gray is in looooove, not cursed you airhead," Cana said dreamily. "We need to meet her. We _have_ to meet her. _When_ are we going to meet her?"

Natsu returned from the muted world, putting a hand under his chin while resting his elbow on the counter. He looked in deep thought, something unusual for him. "I don't want to ruin this, but, are you sure she's single? I mean, what if there's a boyfriend in the equation?" And that, my friends, is _Ragnarok_.

Gray's brain cells started waving white flags while red alarms were beeping simultaneously in his head. _'This is an emergency, I repeat this is an emergency, evacuate the building now._ ' Gray could practically hear his brain announcing from a non-existent megaphone.

From all the things he tried to reason out with Juvia's stance towards him, _that_ was definitely the one thing he didn't see coming. No, scratch that. That was the only thing that didn't even dare to consider as a possibility. "B-B-Boyfreablh". He couldn't even say the word. No, no, no, nope, not a chance, not a fucking 0.00000001% chance there was a boyfriend involved in this. Just stupid Natsu being stupid 's all. But the damage was made, the bacterium called doubt was injected into his veins spreading slowly but steadily through his system.

"Damn it, since when are you so smart? Is that Lucy's doing?" Cana earned a glare from Natsu but she ignored him. «But he's right. You're quite smitten with her and you say she's pretty distant. What if Natsu's theory is not just a theory and there is indeed a boyf-." She didn't finish her word as Gray covered his ears like a kid, refusing to listen to the b-word.

"A-ah, not listening, nope." _'What's wrong with these people?'_ He slowly put his hands down and cleared his throat. "There is no person in her life starting with b, she would have told me, I didn't exactly keep my hands to myself. Plus, I gave her a ride home. You don't just skip this kind of information when someone is trying to be more than friendly with you. Are we good?" Before they could answer he said, "Good."

"Bullshit. If I had you as my trainer and you were all touchy with me I would have jumped you right there and then. The fact that she hasn't given you the green light yet is whether because she is taken," Gray was about to protest but Loke raised his hand, stopping him, " _or_ she is a lesbian."

Gray paled. Cana blinked. Natsu laughed. Loke smirked in victory.

"Bhahahahaha, Gray you're so lame, man." He gave Loke a high-five.

" _Or_ she is just not that easy." Cana's voice never sounded so heavenly in Gray's ears. "Hey, don't listen to them. It's not all black or white. There is always a grey area." She stopped to think. "Ha, grey area, you are Gray, got it? God, I'm funny." Aaaand the angel's voice just turned into the horns of hell. All his friends are stupid, period.

"Fine, but has she ever given you any sign that she's at game?" Loke's question took him aback.

He bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. "That's the problem. I really don't know. She's so hard to read. There are moments she slips out of character and flirts with me but when she realizes what she's doing she just… changes the subject."

Loke sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. "That's exactly why I avoid those confusing stuff. Gimme pretty, cheery, light dressed girls to warm my bed for the night and I'll be a happy man. This man," he pointed at Gray, "is _not_ a happy man. He involved himself with a weirdo who we don't even know how she looks like and I bet my head she's not even hot. A miserable life awaits you, my friend." Loke finished while raising up his bottle of beer as if a toast.

"Can you not use your lower head when picking women for a change? And _never_ have I said she's _not_ hot you ass. And that was enough talking about my life, thank you very much. Can we drop it now?"

They were about to say something more about it but the stern look he gave them was enough to know that the conversation was over. For tonight of course.

* * *

For the next hour, the rest of the gang showed up whether in groups or individually. Even Gajeel with the guys came out from the backstage, where they were checking if everything was fine, to have a break before going back in. He told them that his friend would also be there tonight and they'd better behave.

"Seriously? The phantom girl is coming? Cool." Natsu said, especially since he knew Lucy would come with her and he had really missed his girl. "Let's play bets, how do you think she looks like?"

"Probably a 5/10, modest and anti-social," Loke said boringly and turned his attention to the girl from before, smirking at her. " _Now_ that's a decent 8 over there."

"I wonder how you haven't been arrested for a sex crime already. You're a shameless example of mankind and a terrible influence on young children. And I _dare_ you all to not welcome the new girl, go ahead and do it." Erza, pretty much everyone's big sister, preached, resting her hands on her hips and sending them a meaningful glare to which they all complied. That's a clever thing to do if you value your life.

As Erza was ready to explain further to Loke how obscene he was for treating women like that, Natsu started waving his hands towards the exit rather enthusiastically. "Heeeyyy Lucy, over here." They all turned their heads at the familiar blonde girl who was walking along with Levy and one more woman who wasn't included in their group of friends.

"Sweet, motherfucking titties." Yeap, that was Loke's reaction when his eyes locked with the extrinsic target. "Please tell me that's _not_ Gajeel's friend or I'll shoot my dick and feed it to the dogs."

Erza gave him a loud smack on the head. "What did I say about behaving? Huh? God save the girl from your hideous pick-up lines." They were coming closer but for an unknown reason the new girl turned around and went to sit in a far corner from where they were seated. She just crooked her eyebrows and sent a nefarious look at Loke. "If she by any chance heard you, you're dead."

"Wow, a 5/10 modest, anti-social weirdo huh? Sure looks like it." Natsu burst out laughing and stopped just in time Lucy was close. "Hey Lucy, is that the 'Phantom Girl? Why won't she sit with us?"

A vein popped on Lucy's forehead. " _She_ has a name Natsu, _Juvia_ , that's her name, _not_ 'Phantom Girl'. Say it one more time and I'll kick your ass." She checked again on Juvia and sighed. "She's coming, she just, umm, had something to do." She mumbled, knowing that Juvia was mentally preparing for the great meeting.

"Well then, I'll just go and say hello, if you excuse me," Loke announced with a smug grin on his face but as he was about to stand up from the stool someone pulled him back down. He turned his head only to meet with Gray's angry face which made no sense to him. "What got your panties in a twist?"

Gray inhaled deeply to calm down and shot him a nasty look. "That's the girl." He whispered but the goddess of wisdom wasn't by his side that night as Loke's brain was slower than Internet Explorer.

To be honest, Gray was barely holding his shit together. It took him some minutes to connect the picture his eyes were seeing with the fact that _that_ woman was _Juvia_. Hot stuff is _Juvia_. Super duper, hot, smoking sexy stuff is _Juvia_. Gajeel's friend is _Juvia_. The 'Phantom Girl' is, yeah that's right, _Juvia_. Can you see the irony here? The universe was playing some hard prank on him. Suddenly the air seemed suffocating and all he could focus on was _her_ and how he must go to _her_. Probably Gajeel would hang him from his family's treasures but he couldn't care less. No one presented him her whereabouts when introduced so he was innocent for all that mattered. Loke's enthusiasm was what brought him back to reality. Like hell, he would let that little snot go anywhere near his Juvia. ' _Get in line you bastard, I bought tickets first!'_

"What girl?" Loke was taken aback and hissed, not at all happy that his meeting with his future conquest was uncharacteristically delayed.

" _My_ girl. _My_ confusing girl." Gray made sure to supply his voice with a respectful amount of venom.

Luckily, Loke's brain seemed to finally come back to function. He shot his eyes open and flickered his mouth like a fish. He sent a look back at Juvia and then at Gray a few times. "She is your _what_? Please let this is a joke."

"Not at all. So, _back off_." With that, Gray grew some balls and headed towards the bluenette with his heart thumping louder than Totomaru's drums. ' _Just a little longer,'_ he thought and a stupid smile found its way on his face.

Her back was facing him; she seemed like she was having an internal conversation and didn't seem to have noticed him. Extending his arm, he touched her shoulder, a little harder than he expected. ' _Thank you very much nerves,'_ he slightly cursed.

Her whole body tensed and the milliseconds she took to turn face to face with him looked like an eternity. If Gray whistled internally at her backside, the moment he saw her face and her front in general, he was a goner. ' _He died due to to_ _inconceivable heart attack the Juvia girl gave him_ ,' written with big, bold letters in Calibri 20 on his gravestone.

"G-Gray-s-sama?"

* * *

 **That was it, finally done. Not as long as the previous chapter but it was more like a 'filler' in which I tried to encapsulate Gray's feelings towards Juvia. I think a cold beer and his friends did a good job in there. I promise you all there will be more action in the next chapter, so please be patient with me. And again, sorry for the delay.**

 **Special thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited or liked the story, yuu, Guest, Guest, KiyomizuJ, Guest and korpo2003. I love you guys!**


	5. At the bar

**You! Yes, you, the one left -if there is anyone left at this point- that you are still here. You suddenly saw a notification that there is an update. You thought it was a joke. But you checked nonetheless. And there is an update indeed. You cursed at the stupid author for disappearing for more than two years while you were waiting for a damn update. And you were right. But the stupid author, wants to apologize for taking so long. She had so many things in her mind but she never forgot the story. And two days ago, she went to her account, read the messages again, shed a tear or two and sat in front of her laptop. The files were there, she read them all over again, she thought that they were not so special, but, damn, did she really write all these? And then, she opened Chapter 5, with barely two paragraphs written. She put her shit together and started writing again. This is one of the few things that I enjoy doing, and it's my baby. So I promise to finish this. I don't know how long it will take, but I will finish this. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. As always, I wish I owned Fairy Tail but Hiro Mashima got here first.**

 **P.S. 2: English is not my mother language so excuse any grammar mistakes made. I uploaded it rather in a rush so I'll correct any mistakes left tomorrow.**

* * *

"Hey Juvia, fancy meeting you here!" An unusual glint emitted from his dark eyes, reflecting a mix of enthusiasm and glee making a match for his cordial smile. He could almost listen to his inner wolf howling in delight upon sensing his future mate.

Juvia on the other hand looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The only thing she wished for that night was to go unnoticed but the universe conspired to ruin her perfect plan. Putting aside the 'Extreme makeover; Juvia edition' with her lovely friends taking the reins as fashion experts, and her walk of shame into the bar, she had now the pleasure to further embarrass herself in front of her instructor. Whatever has she done to deserve this, really.

A million thoughts passed through her mind on why he was there. Why here of all the places you could step out for a night on the town? ' _Maybe cause this is Magnolia's most famous bar's party? Just saying.'_ Perfect. Just absolutely p-e-r-f-e-c-t. She took a calming breath and looked him in the eyes. He seemed rather excited and for a moment she thought that she was the one providing him such delightful feelings with her preposterous appearance. Deciding to save whatever could be saved from her long disintegrated dignity she tried to humor him. "Well, Juvia is surprised as well to see you here Gray-sama. This appears to be such a small town." She faked a laugh and tried to act nonchalant ignoring her shaking legs and her crazy-drumming heart. ' _That's it Juvia, you're a mermaid swimming carefree into the ocean moving your tail up and down, up and down. Yes, you've got this.'_

His eyes dilated for a moment before he chuckled. "Excuse me but you are the one who is full of surprises in here Juvia."

Her smile froze on her face. _'Keep moving your tail girl, he's just playing with you. Up and down, up and down.'_ "What do you mean Gray-sama?"

He picked behind his back looking at the direction of his friends' who of course were looking back at them. Or throwing daggers at him judging by Loke's face. He then turned his attention back to her, smirking. "I mean that I had no idea when inviting you yesterday to Gajeel's live that you would turn out to be the notorious 'Phantom girl' he's been telling us all this time. Like, come on, how ironic is that? I've known you all this time unconsciously! And I also happen to be your tutor. Sick! "

' _Up and- Boom. Congratulations Titanic, you just collided with an iceberg."_ Juvia blinked once, twice giving time to her brain to process the information. "You are f-friends with Gajeel? As in, friends friends? As in, his group of f-friends?" She gulped and tried her best not to have a mental breakdown right then and there. If he told Gajeel about the circumstances under which they came to know each other she is pretty sure that the latter would put her under supervision 25/8 to make sure that she will not attempt to pose as a future public danger. Thus, no more driving lessons with Gray-sama. And what if her family finds out about this? Why does life hate her so much?

Gray threw a cautious look at her, not quiet understanding why being friends with Gajeel would upset her that much. Shouldn't it be the other way around? "Well, we've known each other for years since Macao trusts him to fix the school's cars, so you could say that me and that Metal Head are familiar", he tried to lighten up the atmosphere. Juvia didn't seem to share the same mood though so he sobered up immediately. "Is everything ok? You seem rather stressed."

Stressed is the least you could describe her as right now. Judging from the curious looks her friends gave her from their place at the bar, she knew that this wasn't the right time nor the right place for her to give a proper explanation to Gray-sama as to why he was to not mention anything about how they happen to know each other to Gajeel. She took a few calming breaths to put her thoughts in order as fast as she could in front of a rather perplexed Gray-sama and was about to talk when-

"Hey Ju," came the familiar, loud voice from her, otherwise, most favorite person in the world. ' _God damn it. God fucking damn it',_ she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs of how frustrated she was with the whole situation. She could be tucked in her fluffy bed now, watching her favorite anime and drinking hot chocolate, in peace, but no. She had to engage herself in such a mess from which she didn't know how to get away with. Plus, Gajeel would kill her. And did she mention that Gajeel would kill her?

Instead of answering he simply smiled at her childhood friend. ' _Smile through the pain Juvia.'_

Gajeel approached them in a few strides and threw a dirty look at Gray's side. "What you two doing alone in the corner here, huh? Is this Ice prick hitting on you? Cause if he does-," he cracked his knuckles along with his neck, ready to give Gray a piece of his mind.

Before Juvia could panic, Gray raised his hands in surrender. "Hold your horses you idiot, I was just surprised to see her here of all places."

Juvia's eyes almost doubled in size. That was not going well. She had to think of something fast before it all blew out.

"Surprised how? You two know each other?'' Gajeel asked furrowing his eyebrows. As far as he knew, Juvia's circle of friends, or to be more specific semi-circle, were just three people and no Gray Fullbuster was included.

"Yes"

"NO"

Gajeel moved his head from one to another, eyeing the two cautiously. "Yes or No?"

Juvia quickly found her composure. Like hell she would let all her efforts go to waste. "Well, NO we _didn't_ know each other before meeting in here, YES we _do_ know each other now that we introduced ourselves." ' _Smooth Juvia, smooth.'_ Before Gray could say something that would probably get them both in trouble, he gave him a ' _Please play along_ ' look hoping that he would catch the message. And luckily he did.

If someone thought that he knew what was going on he couldn't be more wrong. 'Cause Gray Fullbuster was 100% lost. But he trusted that Juvia would have a good reason behind this, so he let it pass. _For now_. He then coughed to clear his throat. "What she said. The girls told us that she is your friend we've been waiting and couldn't help myself but come here and give her a warm welcome," he said while throwing his arm around her bare shoulder. If she wanted him to act, well, acting it is.

Amidst the whole chaos that was unravelling before her eyes, Juvia couldn't miss the little shiver she felt when Gray's hand gently touched her bare skin. She didn't want to succumb to such feelings, but somehow this man made it inevitably impossible. Luckily, Gajeel, as another heaven-sent angel, slapped his arm from around her, being the Big Brother he is. "Fullbuster, if you actually plan on having any sprogs someday, make sure to keep your hands off Ju before I cut what you hold close and dear, got it?"

"Message delivered loud and clear," Gray answered mockingly before giving him a salute which earned him a slap on the back of his head. And damn, Gajeel wasn't joking around.

During their little fight, Juvia used it on her advantega to sneak away and into the bathroom to actually breathe, but before she could execute her perfectly planned idea, a big hand connected with her shoulder and she shivered again, but this time out of dread. After all. she knew exactly to whom it belonged. "And exactly where do _you_ think you're going, huh?" She slowly turned around and sheepishly looked at Gajeel. "Uhm, Juvia is going to the…bathroom?" "Like hell, you are. Enough with the hide-and-seek. You are not to roam around alone anymore, or who knows which bastard's gonna drool over you. You are coming to meet the others," Gajeel said with finality and it was not up to question.

He practically dragged Juvia there -Gray had already taken off to sit beside a pink-haired man- but Gajeel couldn't help but ask the burning question as she was studying her from head to toe. "From playing hard to come you sure made an appearance, huh?" Juvia remembered her state of nudity -yes nudity, because this is not something you would wear on a Sunday morning on a church now is it?- and felt her cheeks flaming out of embarrassment. "Juvia is so ashamed, she was about to come in here wearing her jeans and a T-shirt but Lucy and Levy came over Juvia's house to pick her up and threatened not to let her out unless she dressed up and I'm quoting Lucy here 'as a 24-healthy-hormonal-adult at a bar, unquoting. Not that Juvia would mind not coming, but then Gajeel would be mad at her and that was not an option. So here we are," she finally let out with a pout.

"Gotta say they did a pretty good job" Gajeel pointed out, but immediately turned serious, "but if any of those drunk players in here become too daring, you come tell me and I'll put them back in place. Got it?" That brought a smile up to Juvia's face. Gajeel could play the tough guy as much as he pleased, but Juvia would always see beyond that, to the actual soft boy hidden underneath.

Welcoming voices put her out of her thoughts. When she focused on where Gajeel was taking her, she saw a group of people looking at them, or more likely at her, and remembered the whole purpose of coming here. Getting to meet his gang. She let out the fact that she already knew Gray-sama, but she decided to push it in the back of her mind again. ' _One problem at a time, Juvia. One at a time.'_ She took a big breath and shyly looked up at them muttering a small 'hi'. They all seemed rather loud and welcome, but she thought they did it out of obligation. It was only one night. She could act friendly for Gajeel's sake for this night and then she will never see them again. Right. Sounds like a plan.

"Alright fuckers," Gajeel shouted to get their attention, "this is Juvia", he pushed her on the front from where she was glued on his side, "and needless to say that if any of you assholes touch her, you 're as good as dead," he finished giving a pointing look at Gray.

"I'll make sure of that," Erza spoke from her place next to Loke, towering over him while he raised his hands in front of his chest in a defending motion "Hey, I didn't even do anything!" "Funny of you to assume that you will at any point tonight." She then moved towards Juvia smiling, shaking her hand and urging her to meet the others.

She felt herself being moved by the red-haired woman who started addressing everyone, with Juvia shaking her head and smiling politely exchanging 'nice to meet you's' as in autopilot. Loke as another gentleman actually bent and kissed the back of her palm, lingering a little too much for Juvia's liking but Erza was quick to bring him back to reality.

For a strange reason she felt an unnerving feeling and when she raised her head, she spotted Gray-sama, sitting behind said man, beer in hand, looking at her intently and for a few seconds that seemed like hours, it was like the loud music had stopped, the cheerful laughter of his friends now a blurred uproar gradually fading away and all she could focus was him. He suddenly smirked at her, bringing the bottle of the beer up to his lips, never breaking eye-contact and Juvia's found it difficult to breathe by any passing second.

"Someone seems interested." Juvia all but turned her head in shock to find Lucy right next to her ear, giggling and looking at her slyly. "J-Juvia-" the bluenette stuttered but the blond rolled her eyes and gave her a big grin. "You don't actually want me to believe that after that little encounter earlier and the way Gray hasn't stopped looking at you, that there is not something going on between you too, right?" "He's not-" she stopped midsentence and slightly turned to look at the raven haired man who was indeed looking at her. When she turned her attention back at Lucy she could almost hear the ' _I told you so'_

coming from her friend and she did not like that one bit.

"Listen, Juvia-", but before she could finish Lucy dragged her towards the bar where the obscenely dressed woman –what was her name again? Oh right, Cana- was bending over the counter, talking to a guy who folded a few notes and sliding them at the woman's direction with a smile that held more meaning to it than a simple 'thank's for the drink'. Cana on the other hand, took the notes and placed them on the inside of her bra, sending a flying kiss at him.

"No, no, no, this is not something you talk about sober. We need a few shots to warm up." Lucy made her way through the crowd to get to the stools, Juvia in tow, and saw Natsu waving at her pointing at two empty stools close to them. She sat them down and immediately called for Cana to give them the strongest shots she got. Juvia returned her attention to said woman, just in time to see the man heading towards the exit while she was making her way to them before she sighed. "Men are so simple creatures. Show them a little bit of skin, some sweet talk into their ears and next thing you know, you've covered the monthly rent", she readjusted her bikini top and started mixing some cocktails into a shaker. She then looked at Juvia sneakily with the latter waggling at her stool uncomfortably. "Speaking of men, our new friend in here seems to have bewitched Gray. He's practically eating you with his eyes."

"Juvia," Levy sounded from the other side of where Lucy was sitting, "spill the tea. What's up with you and Gray?"

Juvia internally screamed at how the attention was at her and the nothing more than her strictly professional relationship with Gray-sama. Or so she wanted to convince herself. " _Nothing_ is going on between me and Gray-sama, he was just kind enough to come and-"

"Gray-sama?" Cana placed the shots in front of the girls and shared the same shocked expression as the other two. "Oh well, that's some kinky shit over there. Come on," she said rising her shot, the others following apart from Juvia, "Bottom's up!" She raised her eyebrow at the bluenette and looked at her shot that was still standing in front of her.

"You see, Juvia is not much of a heavy drinker. In fact Juvia doesn't drink at all, so" she gave an apologetic smile and pushed her shot away.

"Lucky for you then that there is a first time for everything. Come on Juvia, don't be a party pooper," the barwoman insisted pushing her shot back, while the others were waiting for her to join them.

She hesitantly raised the small glass with the orange liquid in it and smelled it, making a face of disgust due to the strong smell while the others started encouraging her. Letting out a final breath, she brought the strange smelling liquid up to her lips and gave it a small try. What came into contact with her taste buds though din not please her. In fact, it burned her and immediately backed away from it. Before she could put the glass behind though, Lucy caught her hand and brought it back in her mouth. "It's called bottom's up for a reason Juvia. If you drink it in doses it's gonna be worse. Just, up and down", she said and proceeded to display exactly how it's done.

' _Up and down, up and down, up and- Sweet Jesus help me'_ and with that she gulped it down earning a lot of cheering from her surroundings. And god, did it taste awful. She felt her insides burning, her head was heavy and she started coughing. Exactly, why is everyone so addicted to that abomination?

"The first's time tough, you'll get used to it with a few more, worry not." Cana was on her way to make some more of those little hellish things.

"More? Uhm, Juvia doesn't think she should drink anymore" said self-consciously, as to not offend the others.

"I said don't worry. Even if you get drunk, I can always tag a paper with your name and where you live and problem solved. Been there, done that." From the way Juvia's eyes shot open like out from a cartoon scene, she added, "I'm…kidding? For you. 'Cause I've really been there. It was this time in that fraternity party with those two guys from the swimming club and-"

"Aaaand we don't want to hear about your immoral orgies, thank you very much." That was Erza who had just joined them. Cana simply rolled her eyes muttering a small ' _prudes'_ followed by Erza's ' _I heard you!_ '

"At least get to know the girl before digging into her sex life for god's sake."

Without Juvia realizing, the other barwoman, Mirajane, had inched closer. The more she came closer though, the more she was looking at her in awe as she started feeling things that didn't know existed in her, like how pretty she was, and how she threw her long, soft, white hair at the back in a swift motion or how she gave her that eye-smile- _holy moly fucking shit, was she a lesbian all along? Is that an awaken call?_ ' While Juvia was having her little mental breakdown questioning her sexuality, the others looked at her frozen as she was murmuring furiously to herself. ' _Juvia, you are hundred percent straight, you like boys with willies, not..not girls! Definitely not girls. Now, think of Rufus Lore, that's it. Rufus Lore, Rufus Lore, Rufus Lore, Gray-sama, Gray-sama, Gr_ -' WHAT? How come her dysfunctional brain put Gray-sama next to her dreamy actor? ' _That's it, you are to never drink again_.'

"Juvia? Are you feeling alright?" The poor blonde looked at her friend in concern.

' _Heh, alright my ass'_ Juvia cursed at herself. Turning her head around, she was sure. They must all think she is crazy. Big time. ' _There you go. The socially misfit Juvia Lockser strikes again. Congratulations'_ "Juvia, just remembered of something from work, nothing important" she dismissed her while laughing it off.

The blonde breathed in relief. "If it's just that. To hell with it. Let's go for round two," she ordered putting the two barwomen in action once again.

' _Again? Are these people for real_?' her brain screamed. A small glass appeared again in front of her, different from the orange liquid they others were given and shot a strange look at the ethereal barwoman.

The other party was quick to reassure her. "I figured since you didn't fancy what Cana gave you, perhaps you would love some sweet wine. You can drink as much as you want. It tastes really fruity, trust me." ' _Sweet thing, you thought of Juvia's likings. You could give Juvia oil and she could still drink it with the way you smile at her,_ ' she daydreamed again and mentally slapped herself. ' _Put your shit together Lockser, the hell is wrong with you?_ '

In the meantime, Cana scooped closer to Lucy to whisper. "She is the she-devil indeed. She gave the poor girl sangria in order to make her spill everything and she didn't even figure it out," she said while the blonde nodded in agreement.

After the fourth shot of sangria the devilish barwoman had served her with a smile on her face, Juvia was…happy, to say the least. She had relaxed, opening up and enjoying herself over the loud music and talking about whatever came up to the conversation. They didn't push her further about the whole Gray thing, and she thanked the heavens for that. In all honesty, she didn't remember when it was the last time that she enjoyed herself. Had she ever, really? Who would tell her that a few shots of that sweet wine would make life so much easier?

"Oh right, Juvia, how are your driving lessons going?" asked Lucy all of a sudden and Levy all but choked on her drink.

"Your what? You are taking driving lessons? Does Gajeel know? Omg." Levy panicked thinking about the upcoming disaster.

In a normal day Juvia would be alarmed at such information spoken out loud, especially in a place where Gajeel was present in a distance of no more than 100 meters. But right at the moment, alcohol running through her system. she didn't find it in her to panic. She just brought her index finger up to her lips and made a 'shh'. "Juvia kept it a secret from Gajeel and he is to never find out or Juvia will be in trouble. But she is doing alright, she guesses. She is trying her best. And after all," she unconsciously turned to look to the side where the boys were sitting, with Gray turning just in time to catch her eyes, "she has a really, really, really good tutor," she finished turning her attention back at them. "Oh, the things Juvia has put him through though," she started laughing remembering all her fails during her small period of training.

"And why trying for a license is wrong? Is it because you are a woman? I swear to god, men can be such primitive, mocking assholes when they see a woman behind a wheel. Like they are any better" Erza practically fumed and started telling them her own story of how she got her driving license, with the others joining not long after. But there was something bugging Cana and couldn't help but ask.

"Say Juvia, which school is the one you enrolled?"

"Mr. Macao's school, in the center of Magnolia", Juvia asked innocently while getting a taste of her drink. Erza resumed the talk about how equality was overstepped by some capitalistic pigs who thought that the place of women is in front of the kitchen counter, clearly mentioning her boss who Erza had set in mind to replace and show him where women belonged, alright. Levy argued with her, telling her that generalizing is as good as being one of those 'capitalistic pigs' and for a few moments the conversation was going back and forth like that.

Cana easily bored, moved a little further to dry some glasses. While doing so, she caught sight of Gray looking more times than not to the small circle of her friends, or rather at a particular bluenette and smiled. After all he needed a distraction from the unrequited love of that trainee of his, she thought. And that was the moment it hit her. Gray was a driving teacher. Gray loved some strange trainee of his. Gray worked at Macao's. Juvia is going to Macao's. Juvia was pretty clumsy, at least that's what she told them. Gray went straight to Juvia when she entered the bar. Juvia kept stealing glances from Gray. That prick was practically fixing her up with his gaze. "Motherfucker" she lifelessly whispered as realization came to her. These are too connected to be just coincidences. Juvia. The girl Gray's been talking about is Juvia. She got to be her. She matches all the boxes.

She threw her towel down and made her way to the boys. Natsu was all around the place telling them about something that she didn't even bother listen to and placed her palms on top of the counter, right in front of Gray, startling the three of them. "You sly bastard" she fixed him with a dirty look.

"Sorry?" Was she possessed or something? The fuck is wrong with the girl.

"Yes exactly, you should be sorry for not saying anything." She folded her arms under her breasts and waited.

"The fuck you talking about? You drunk?"

"Juvia. I'm talking about Juvia, Fullbuster, and don't you dare deny it.

He felt as someone had thrown a bucket of ice water in his face. How did that vixen figure out about Juvia? Did Juvia say anything? He dared a quick look at her. Well, she seemed rather talkative. Nah, she wouldn't. Right?

"Man, is it true? Your confusing girl is hot stuff right there?" said Loke, not believing at his ears.

"Be quiet you idiots. Just," he sighed, "be quiet."

Natsu was yet to proceed what was going on and kept quiet regardless.

"Why are you being so secretive? I don't understand." Cana insisted.

"I don't. It's just, she probably doesn't want Gajeel to find out. About the license s' all. At least, that's what I think. I haven't talked to her yet." He looked back at the girls again, unsure himself of Juvia;s peculiar behavior.

"You pussy." Loke scoffed.

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me. You're a wuss. Not hitting on sizzling hot babe because you are afraid of that prick." He was getting angrier by the second, not accepting that he was losing his chance with the hottie because his friend was a pure idiot. "Grow a pair and go talk to her like a man, or _I_ will. Pussy."

And that was it. Gray felt his blood stared to boil. Like hell he would let the likes of Loke look down on him or getting anywhere near his girl. "Fuck off you shithead. I saw her first. She is my girl. Mine. Go stick your dick somewhere else."

Cana looked over to Loke who was now smirking. ' _Boys. Such simple creatures'_ she thought yet again. " _Not like sharing what's theirs_.' "Loke's right. Go talk to her before someone else does."

"Do the others know?"

"Nah. I just figured it out, they didn't connect the dots. And you say Levy's the smart one in here." She bragged and went to take the orders from a few guys that had just arrived.

A moment of silence followed but Natsu broke it. "You like Juvia?" The other two just groaned and slapped his head, like, how can someone be so slow? As Natsu was ready to fight back, the lights on the stage turned on and the penetrating sound of an electric guitar cut the air. 'Metalicana' went on stage and the crowd, already drunk and high, circled the stage cheering out loud. Gajeel greeted them, the other two took their positions and soon the party was on.

All their friends had moved closer to the stage enjoying the live, headbanging and singing along with them. All except one bluenette who was standing further than the others, not mixing so much with the crowd. That was Gray's cue, he thought. He sipped his last drops of beer, fixed his hair a bit, managed his courage and made his way to her, receiving a thumbs-up from Cana. Loke had already his tongue down a blonde girl's throat, so he didn't worry about him.

* * *

Juvia was in a very bad mood when she walked through the doors of the bar. But now, it didn't seem such a bad idea. It's been ages since she last enjoyed herself, not even remembering if she ever went to a club before. And the others didn't seem all that bad. Perhaps Gajeel and the girls were right. She couldn't keep on sulking about her pathetic life forever. Maybe, just maybe, all she needed was to get out and have a good time. Even if it were for a few hours, she could leave behind all the things that troubled her and made her question her life. Maybe she needed a good distraction after all.

"Having a good time?"

Speaking of distraction.

"Juvia is."

She didn't have to look back to see who was the stranger talking to her. He wasn't a stranger. She knew that voice. That deep, heavy voice. A smile found its way on her lips at the same time strong arms wrapped her waist gently and her back came in touch with a well-defined chest. She would be such a liar to deny the fact that she liked the feeling. Apprehensively, she brought her hands on top of his, cupping them. What a pleasant contrast that was. Her soft, long fingers atop his hard muscles. Like earlier, the only thing that could focus on was him, everything else now long forgotten, like time itself had stopped. He made it so easy to captivate her, it was almost frightening, yet exciting.

But then she remembered that she owed him some explanations and she tensed. Felling that, Gray slowly turned her around and looked her dead in the eyes. She wasn't sure whether the loud thumping came from the bass or the way her own heart was jumping inside her chest by being this close to him. She took a moment to study the man, his sharp yet soft features, his slightly tanned skin, his beautiful black eyes and those spiky black hair of his. When god was creating him he surely made sure to mix into the pot his best quality ingredients.

Guilt washed over her once more and she bit her lip. The arms around her waist tightened a bit and she looked up at their owner. He had turned serious, his eyes focusing on her lips. "Gray-sama?"

He blinked and turned his head to the side, snorting. "You are making it so difficult for me to keep in line, Juvia."

' _Making it hard for him?_ She _was making it hard for him? Wanna switch roles to see who has it tougher in here?'_ she wondered. But there was an explanation somewhere around the corner, and it was the least she could offer him. Nervous as she was, she didn't think much when her left hand snuck up his clothed chest and started fidgeting with the fabric there. "Gray-sama, about tonight, Juvia wants to tell you that-"

"Stop." That brought her by surprise and if she was honest, quiet hurt her. She sighed and was about to let go of him when he pulled her back. "You are going to give me whatever your reason is tomorrow. On our date." He grinned, feeling her tensing once more.

Was she deaf? Was she imagining things? Did he just say 'date' as if saying, hey, let's go shopping? But a date? Him? With her? That thingy where two people actually go out together? That thing kind of date? The couply thingy? What the absolute, utter, _fuck_?

The silence started bothering Gray, suddenly not so sure of himself and ominous thoughts of his earlier conversation with Loke mentioning a B word came back. "Um, I'm not rushing anything right? You never said anything but I thought you are…single? Like, there is no," he gulped "boyfriend?" ' _God please say no._ '

Was it the night to shock Juvia Lockser? From asking her on a date to asking her if she's taken? Who? Her? Boyfriend? With what qualifications exactly would she have a boyfriend? For all she cared was a potato. No wonder he- ' _Alright, stop it right there, no bad thouths. No bad thougts_.' She breathed out a laugh. "No Gray-sama, Juvia's single."

' _Ten points to Gryffindor. Suck on that Natsu, how does this feel? B words stand for Bullshits!'_ The last time Gray was so happy was when his team had won the championship.

"Although Juvia had a somewhat a sexuality impeachment earlier," she added.

' _Aaaand Slytherin turns the match over ladies and gentlemen_.' Oh no, no, no, no, no, not in fucking hell, a thousands times no. Is she a lesbian? Is fucking-sucking-son-of-a-bitch-gingerhead Loke right? A bright laughter brought him up.

"Relax Gray-sama, you became paler than Juvia. She is not a lesbian. It's just Mirajane has that effect on people I guess," she finished, still laughing.

' _Heh, Mirajane. Not a lesbian. Defo not a lesbian_.' He would be forever traumatized if he lost her over Mirajane. Now, that was something to scar you for life. He looked over the bar, where the woman at question was talking to Cana, and instinctively held Juvia a little closer. A still-laughing Juvia it seems. "Hey, this…this is not funny. I pissed my pants in here. Yeah okay, not really pissed my pants, gross, but, y' know."

"Gray-sama?"

"Yeah?" He focused back to her.

"About that date-"

"It's not up for question, thank you very much. Not after the scare you gave me. Plus, it is my little reward to keep my mouth shut from that metal idiot, don't you think?" He smirked at her and enjoyed the way she gasped.

"I-Is this…Are you blackmailing Juvia?" She asked, stunned.

"100% yes. I am. So, to redeem from your sins and the trouble you put this pure man into, you can't refuse but go out on a date with me. Tomorrow evening. You can say thank you for being so generous, I don't mind."

"Thank you," she mumbled without realizing, causing a satisfied laugh out of the man. "Wait, no, I mean, we need to talk about this, please Gray-sama. A date," she shook her head, "not a good idea." The things that could go wrong, she thought. She could write a volume and that still wouldn't suffice. Bad, terrible, horrific idea. She was lost in her dark thoughts, when she felt something pulling at her bottom lip who, she, apparently started biting, barely noticing.

"The only thing that can go wrong, Juvia," he said while brushing his thumb over her lip, "would be me kissing you right now without having even brought you to out to our first date. And that," he continued and Juvia all but melted at a puddle right there, "would not pose me as such of a gentleman, would it?" He finished, moving his hand to cup her right cheek.

Despite his sayings, they started inching closer, both already having their eyes closed, noses slightly touching, and it was all so intense, so exciting. Juvia held him from the front of his shirt like her life depended on it. Just a bit more and-

"Thank you for coming tonight!" The lights in the bar went on, stopping the inevitable. They stood there, none moving, none daring to open their eyes, breathing heavily. Finally, Gray, gently brushed his finger over her cheek, exhaling and then backed away slightly. Juvia opened her eyes as well when Gray spoke. "Tomorrow." She inched close again, only to put a light kiss on the brick of her nose. "Let's go find the others, before that prick cut my balls.

Heavens must have been with them, being at the far corner of the bar, away from the prying eyes, and especially some sharp-red eyes about to turn fuming-crimson ones if find out about this. But Gajeel was way into his own world, making out with Levy, at the side of the stage. Perhaps, Levy had a kink for rock-star Gajeel, who knows? Thinking of which...

"Juvia is a terrible friend." She let a disappointed laugh.

Gray looked at her questioningly. "And what makes you that?"

"Juvia came here to watch Gajeel, but she, um, got…distracted," she admitted with a blush.

"Was it a good distraction?"

'You have no idea,' she wanted to scream, but she wouldn't fuel his ego so easily. "Well," she moved forward, stopping after a while and looking back at an expecting Gray, "it was…ok, I guess." The look on his face was priceless. ' _A win for Juvia_ ,' she giggled and went to find the others who were already started getting their stuff.

"Hey Juvia, have you seen Gray? We lost you two" came from Cana who acted it out to pretend she hadn't been watching the two. Before the poor girl could say anything, she took pity on her and signaled her to come closer. "Don't worry, I know everything. But I'm as good as dead." She zipped her fingers over her shut mouth to prove her point, and winked at her. "We'll talk about this. You made a friend today. I liked you."

The next thing she knew, they were all out of the bar, picking their rides. It came as no question that she would ride Gajeel's car. As they bid their goodbyes, Gray somehow brought his hand on the small of her back, murmuring a small 'see you tomorrow' that left Juvia standing there like an idiot. Before she could move, he was already on his bike, Gajeel calling her from the driver' seat to get back in.

"Say I was right." It took her a while to realize Gajeel was talking to her.

"About what?"

"About making you come out. You had fun, didn't you? Plus, the guys liked you." Levy nodded and agreed to that.

"They weren't that…bad. I guess."

"Tsk. Idiot." That was Gajeel's way to show his affection to someone, and she knew it. "What about us? We fucking rocked. You saw that right? I bet you had the time of your life."

"You have no idea." She smiled and looked out of the window.

The time of her life indeed.

When they reached her home, she bent forward to give Levy and a grumpy-refusing-Gajeel a kiss, bid her 'good night's' and stepped off the car. She acknowledged the janitor who was between sleep and awake, called for the lift and finally, she was outside of her apartment. She fumbled a bit to find her keys, unlocked the door and typed in the code to set the alarm off. She then felt her throat being dry, and she grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge, emptying its content into a glass from the sink. God, that was refreshing. But what would also be refreshing was a nice bath.

She stripped out of her clothes and shoes, took the jewelry off carefully and stepped inside the shower. Her body welcomed the first hot drops of water and she closed her eyes. That was heaven. Her mind drifted back to the events regarding her night at the bar. The shower's temperature rose all of a sudden. _Gray-sama_. Did it really happen? Or did she dream all about it? Did he really asked her on a date tomorrow? A date, is it?

* * *

" _Hey beautiful." He was waiting for her outside of the building, leaning on his silver BMW. She gave him a big smile and picked up her pace. Once close, she threw her arms around him and he gave her a small kiss. "Ready?"_

 _She just nodded. Too excited to finally see him after a week. He opened the door for her and she climbed in. Seconds later, he was also in, fastening his seatbelt. He put the keys inthe ignition and turned them to start the car, "Where are we going?"_

" _To the best restaurant in town. They said they didn't have any tables for tonight, but I had none of that." The car stopped in a red light. "Anything for you." He let his right arm off the wheel, took hers and slowly brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it._

 _His words were like honey for her soul. His actions were taking her away from her cell, to a place where she was happy. With him. It was all about him._

 _The restaurant was full of people from their social statue, she could tell. Parking their expensive cars to the front and giving their keys to the valet to do the job for them. The ladies, all dressed up with the latest fashion, a competition of who's wearing the most expensive designer, hanging from their male's arm like ornaments. Like her._

 _They were taken to their table, waitress already handing them menus with a smile on her face, stealing a few glances at him. Juvia brushed it off, missing the fact the he, too, was glancing at the girl, with the round, small, pretty face. They gave her their order and she left, giving him a final look._

" _So, how was your trip love?" Juvia said, bringing her hand on top of his on the table._

" _The usual. Meeting after meeting with boring old men. But successful nonetheless. Your father's name is bringing us a step closer to those deals. But," he connected their hands together, "you weren't there."_

" _Well, you said Juvia wouldn't see you at all, and you didn't want her waiting there all alone. You do care about her, don't you?" Her eyes were hopeful and full of love._

" _Of course love. I-" the sound from his ringtone filled the air. He didn't answer though. He cleared his throat and stood up. "It's an important call, love, I'll be right back." He left before she could ask questions._

 _Waiting there, she saw him getting out and answering the call. He was smiling and playing with the ring on his right hand. For a moment, uncertainty filled her insides as she saw him laughing. He then ended the call and turned back. "I feel I have some bad news to tell you love. Unfortunately we'll have to make this short. I got a meeting tomorrow and I have to get this presentation ready." He sighed. "I hate this. I'm so sorry love."_

 _Her throat tightened. "It's ok. As long as I get to see you, it's alright. Even if it's for a little." She smiled to hide her pain. How much she wanted to be with him just a bit more. But it was his job. She couldn't be a hindrance to him._

" _Well, am I not lucky to have you?"_

 _They stayed for thirty minutes, leaving as soon as they ate. She dropped her home, with the promise of meeting again soon. He didn't open the door for her, being in hurry. Before she could say the three words to him, he was already disappearing in the corner._

" _I love you."_

 _Huh._ Fool _._

* * *

She felt tears streaming down her face. Dates. Should she refuse? What if… Doubt was eating her. What if he was just like him? Why is he confusing her so much? Why is he making her feel all those weird things she had decided never to feel again? And why was she succumbing to him so easily? Why?

He was more than perfect and she was a broken mess. Nothing was special about her except her ability to be inadequate. So why someone like him ask on a date someone like her? Was this a game? Maybe he wanted to play with her. Maybe…

' _Not everyone is like that bastard Juvia. You won't stay single forever because of that son of a bitch. If only you had let me put my hands on him, that preppy, sly, motherfucker, I swear to god. But, not everyone's like that. There are still some worthy guys out there. Me for example.'_ She shook her head and smiled remembering Gajeel's words. Is he really one of those nice guys? Should she let her heart hope again?

She stepped out of the shower and headed to her room. She found a nice, soft pair of pajamas and tucked herself into bed. Before she closed her eyes, she checked her phone. She abruptly sat up.

 **From: Gray-sama**

 _Did you get home safely?_

Oh my god. She wanted to type an answer but her fingers didn't cooperate. Just when she was doubting herself, this man came right in to take her mind away.

 **To: Gray-sama**

 _Safe and sound Gray-sama. Thank you! What about you?_

She pressed 'send' and waited. The answer came within seconds.

 **From: Gray-sama**

 _My driving skills are…ok, I guess_

She laughed remembering the little stunt she pulled back at the club.

 **To: Gray-sama**

 _Still bitter about it?_

 **From: Gray-sama**

 _Guess I'll have to do a better job tomorrow_

Tomorrow. Their date. There came another reply.

 **From: Gray-sama**

 _Be ready at 8 pm. I'll come pick you up._

She still wanted to give him a chance to get out of this.

 **To: Gray-sama**

 _Are you really sure about the date? Gray-sama? If you have more important things to do, I'll understand_

 **From: Gray-sama**

 _The only important thing I'll have to do tomorrow is to take you out on a date. And if you chicken out, remember, I know where you live._

That frustratingly, sweet man.

 **To: Gray-sama**

 _Then 8 pm it is. May I ask where are we going?_

 **From: Gray-sama**

 _You may ask but you may not receive an answer._

Really, what did she expect?

 **To: Gray-sama**

 _But what should Juvia wear? Shouldn't I know that at least?_

 **From: Gray-sama**

 _That's a risky question to ask while in bed. Anyway, something casual. You look good in everything anyway_

Oh. My. God. Stop.

 **To: Gray-sama**

 _Stop flirting Gray-sama!_

She brought her left palm on her cheek and it was hot already.

 **From: Gray-sama**

 _I bet you just blushed. Adorable. Anyway, as lovely as it is talking to you it's getting late. Go get some sleep. See you tomorrow_

She looked around the room. Had he put cameras in here?

 **To: Gray-sama**

 _Sweet dreams to you too._

 _P.S. I did not blush_

 **From: Gray-sama**

 _Don't dream of me too much_

 _P.S. Sure you didn't Juvs ;)_

She kept staring at the messages for a minute longer before turning it off and putting it on the nightstand. She then threw herself on the mattress, squeaking like a high-school girl. She didn't know whether her heart was going to be broken again. All she knew was that even for just a little bit, she was happy.

* * *

 **I hope I didn't disappoint too much. Anyway, I would love to hear from you, you have every right to boo me, I swear I won't say a word. See you when I see you!**


End file.
